NADA COMO UN BUEN ATAQUE DE AMNESIA
by LaraG
Summary: ¡ACTUALIZADO! Durante la fiesta de fin de año, Hermione se comporta de forma muy extraña con Harry, pero después de un ataque de los slytherin, sufre amnesia de lo ocurrido. Harry, desesperado, necesita que ella recuerde lo que sucedió entre los dos.
1. Prólogo: consecuencias de una fiesta

Disclaimer: como todo el mundo sabe, Harry Potter, amigos y enemigos, pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloombsbury... bueno, a todo el mundo menos a mí. Que nadie intente denunciarme, porque soy pobre como una rata.

NADA COMO UN BUEN ATAQUE DE AMNESIA 

Prólogo: Consecuencias de una fiesta

Harry Potter estaba en la biblioteca del castillo de Hogwarts estudiando un viejo tomo encuadernado en piel titulado "Manual de Pociones Avanzadas". Bueno, decir que estudiaba es un alarde del más puro optimismo, porque, en realidad, Harry sólo era capaz de dirigirle algunas miradas al libro de vez en cuando, y era para disimular. A su lado, su amiga desde hacía más de seis años, Hermione Granger, estaba tan concentrada leyendo un libro sobre runas, que parecía haberse olvidado de respirar.

Harry la miraba de reojo cada pocos segundos. No podía creer que Hermione se comportase de aquella manera. ¿Realmente aquella era Hermione Granger, o alguien la estaba suplantando utilizando la poción multijugos? Su actitud, sus maneras para con él, la forma de dirigirse a él mirándolo a los ojos... todo parecía inaudito.

Porque Hermione Granger se comportaba con él de una forma que Harry no podía explicarse.

Exactamente tal y como había hecho siempre.

Ni se sonrojaba cuando hablaba con él, ni rehuía su mirada, ni evitaba rozarlo o tocarle aunque fuese la mano. Hermione se comportaba con él con absoluta normalidad. Esa misma tarde, mientras Harry hacía intentos infructuosos de darle a un encantamiento desilusionador el giro exacto de muñeca, ella había resoplado, lo había agarrado por el brazo y, cogiendo la mano del chico con la suya, había reproducido con total exactitud un toque de varita tan perfecto que ni McGonagall hubiera podido mejorarlo. Harry, sin embargo, fue incapaz de reproducir el gesto, no porque no se lo hubiese estudiado antes, sino porque tenía el corazón bombeando sangre más rápido que la velocidad punta de su saeta de fuego, con el pequeño detalle de que su sistema circulatorio parecía haberse secado en cuestión de segundos. La chica chasqueó la lengua, negó con la cabeza y decidió dejarlo por imposible, dedicándose a traducir un texto rúnico con un entusiasmo desbordante.

Ni siquiera le había temblado el pulso cuando le había cogido la mano.

Y después de lo que había sucedido en la fiesta de Ravenclaw de fin de año, Harry sólo podía explicárselo si era cierto lo que decía Hermione...

... que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado aquella noche.

------

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, aquí estoy otra vez. Siento hacer un prólogo tan pequeño, pero qué le vamos a hacer, es que no se puede decir más de momento. Estoy liadísima de trabajo y de estudio, así que no creo que pueda actualizar cada día como en "Ponga una mascota..." y "Los peligros...", pero haré lo que pueda.

Muchos besos a todo el mundo.

Lara


	2. Capítulo 1: Dos meses antes de la

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Sus amigos y enemigos tampoco. Qué más quisiera...

NADA COMO UN BUEN ATAQUE DE AMNESIA 

**Capítulo 1: Dos meses antes de la fiesta. ¿Qué hace Hermione vagando por Hogwarts a esas horas de la noche?**

El séptimo curso de Harry Potter en Hogwarts no comenzó con muy buen pie. Al final del curso anterior, Cornelius Fudge había huido de su despacho del Ministerio de Magia, incapaz de afrontar una subida imparable de un atajo de magos cretinos sin otra cosa que hacer que engrasar sus varitas a base de _crucios_ y _avada kedabras_: los partidarios de Voldemort.

Durante todo el verano, el mundo mágico asistió a un vergonzoso desfile de sustitutos de Fudge entre los que habían sido su personal de confianza, hasta que, a comienzos del curso, un tal Romulus Muppet fue escogido Ministro de Magia. Lo que se comentaba en todas partes era que Muppet no era sino una marioneta de quien realmente ostentaba el poder en la sombra: Lucius Malfoy, que mediante tretas legales había conseguido no ser procesado como mortífago y había salido de Azkaban un año antes.

Harry, Ron y Hermione sospechaban que había espías en Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy y la mayoría de los Slytherin tenían a su padre o a su madre ocupando puestos importantes en el ministerio. Dumbledore había desafiado abiertamente a Muppet y le había asegurado que no toleraría que volviesen a inmiscuirse en el funcionamiento del colegio como había sucedido con Umbridge, y, de momento, parecía que el director tenía el suficiente poder para que le hiciesen caso. Pero Harry pensaba que los cachorros de los mortífagos tenían una misión para el curso escolar: encontrar el punto débil de Dumbledore.

Por las noches, Harry sacaba el mapa del merodeador y escrutaba todo el pergamino buscando nombres de Slytherin agrupados en algún lugar que no fuesen los dormitorios. Cuando encontraba la localización de alguna de estas reuniones secretas, salía disparado de su habitación, cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad, a ver si se enteraba de lo que se cocía en la casa de la serpiente. En el fondo, se sentía un poco como "un auror en pequeñito" y por eso desoía las broncas de Hermione, que le insistía en que lo que tenía que hacer era dormir por las noches para estudiar a destajo, sacar las mejores puntuaciones posibles en los ÉXTASIS, conseguir entrar en la Academia de Aurores, que era lo que Harry quería hacer, y convertirse en un auror de verdad y no en el sucedáneo de pacotilla que era ahora. Tanta brasa le daba que Harry había optado por seguir haciendo sus rondas, pero en secreto. A Ron sí se lo contaba, y a Hermione también lo hubiera hecho si hubiese averiguado algo interesante, pero sus aventuras nocturnas sólo le habían servido para enterarse, bastante sonrojado, de la vida privada de los habitantes de Slytherin.

Una noche de octubre, Harry había visto en el mapa a Draco Malfoy reunido con Zabini y Parkinson en el aula de adivinación, pero cuando finalmente había llegado allí se los había encontrado haciendo algo que no tenía nada que ver con conspiraciones ni espionajes. Con las orejas gachas, se dijo a sí mismo que siempre que los puntitos que se veían en el mapa estuviesen demasiado juntos, quizás era mejor dejarlo pasar.

Cuando volvía a la torre de Gryffindor le echó una miradita al mapa del merodeador para comprobar que Fylch no anduviese cerca, y entonces fue cuando vio un puntito señalado como "Hermione Granger" desplazándose velozmente por los jardines de Hogwarts. Harry parpadeó varias veces, pensando que tal vez lo que había visto en el aula de adivinación lo había trastornado, pero allí seguía la señal de Hermione, cada vez más cerca del campo de quidditch. De hecho, también había alguien en el campo de quidditch: el nuevo profesor de vuelo de Hogwarts, Oliver Wood, que había dejado su puesto en los Puddlemere United para cobrar una décima parte de su antiguo sueldo y aún encima jugarse el pellejo colaborando con la Orden del Fénix.

Las dos motitas, junto con sus cartelitos "Hermione Granger" y "Oliver Wood", se fueron aproximando poco a poco. La de Hermione entró en el campo de quidditch y la de Oliver se fue acercando a ella, hasta que las dos se quedaron unos segundos separadas lo que podría ser el espacio adecuado para una conversación amistosa.

Sólo unos segundos.

Después se convirtieron rápidamente en una sola motita.

Harry dio un respingo y cerró bruscamente el mapa, sintiéndose como si lo hubiesen pillado mirando a través de la mirilla de la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione. Echó a correr hasta la sala común en tal estado de nerviosismo que la señora gorda se compadeció de él y le sopló la contraseña. Una vez allí, se sentó en uno de los sofás e intentó poner un poco de orden en su cabeza.

Harry conocía tan bien a Hermione que le parecía que no tenía secretos, pero estaba visto que sí los tenía. De hecho, últimamente estaba más reservada que de costumbre. Cuando Harry y Ron habían escogido todas las asignaturas que necesitaban para ir a la academia de aurores, Hermione había escogido las mismas y unas cuantas más, y se había negado a contarles sus planes para cuando dejase Hogwarts. Les había dicho que tenía un proyecto, pero que veía difícil que le saliese bien, así que prefería no contar nada para no fastidiarlo. Harry y Ron habían intercambiado una mirada de incredulidad, porque ninguno pensaba que fuese posible que a Hermione se le resistiese alguna asignatura. Por lo tanto, ahí estaba el primer secreto: su futuro después de Hogwarts.

Estaba visto que su vida amorosa era su segundo secreto; en quinto todo el mundo se había enterado de su amistad con Krum porque habían ido juntos al baile de Navidad, pero Hermione nunca había confirmado que entre ellos hubiese habido algo más, aunque era obvio que Viktor lo hubiera aprobado con entusiasmo. Si había algo o no entre su amiga y el jugador de quidditch, a Harry no le quitaba el sueño. Al fin y al cabo, Krum estaba muy lejos.

Pero ahora, sin embargo, descubrir a Hermione con Oliver lo había dejado trastornado. Era como si su amiga se convirtiese de repente en un misterio para él, y no le gustaba nada. Intentó analizar por qué se sentía tan inquieto. ¿Se estaba alejando Hermione de sus amigos¿Se estaba debilitando la amistad del trío¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan mal¿Estaba Hermione enamorada de Oliver -sólo de pensarlo le daban ganas de morder algo- o se trataba simplemente de... bueno, de una "slytherinada"?

"Está claro que le van los jugadores de quidditch" -pensó.

Y una vocecita en el fondo de su cerebro, añadió: "menos tú".

Del sobresalto, se le cayó el mapa del merodeador al suelo.

Eso era.

---

**Haaaaaaaaaala, lo siento, siento mucho el retraso, a ver si el siguiente lo subo antes. Quién lo iba a decir de Hermione¿eh? Parece tan tranquilita y mírala... beneficiándose a Wood en el campo de quidditch, jejejeje... Claro, así tiene después tantas energías para estudiar (va a ser eso, sí...).**

**Bueno, y ahora los reviews.**

**Hermy89:** espero que la continuación también te parezca interesante. En cuanto tenga un ratito me paso por tu fic, a ver si ahora en verano tengo más tiempo libre. Besitos.

**Nimphadora Weasley:** aquí tienes la continuación, siento haber tardado tanto. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

**Kira Levana:** Si dices que pinta bien, es que eres tan HHr como yo¿no? En fin, todavía no se sabe lo que pasó la noche de fin de año, pero pronto lo sabréis, jejeje. Besos.

**Dama Blanca:** ¡Hola, Megara, guapíchima! Me alegro mucho de haberte mejorado el humor antes de un examen (qué ilu!), y no sabes lo que me emociona que releas un fic mío. Me he leído los fics que tienes en "La pareja del fénix" y me han encantado, sobre todo "Cambio de parejas" (jeje, qué montón de incompetentes)... aunque de tus one-shot, mi preferido es y será siempre "lluvia". Es tan... guaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, muchos besitos y espero que este capi también te guste.

**Marcela:** ¿Te gustaron los otros dos? Gracias, guapa! Ya sabes que yo soy HHr hasta la muerte, así que te imaginarás por dónde irán los tiros en esta historia, no? Besitos mil.

**KennyLink:** Me alegro de que te picase la curiosidad con el prólogo! Ya sé que la paciencia es una virtud, pero yo de esa virtud tengo más bien poco! En fin, me fastidia tardar en actualizar pero en estos momentos es lo que hay. Besos mil.


	3. Capítulo 2: Un mes antes de la fiest

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, a la Warner y a varias editoriales a partes iguales. Yo sólo copieteo la idea y la adapto a lo que se le ocurre a mi mente calenturienta.

NADA COMO UN BUEN ATAQUE DE AMNESIA 

**Capítulo 2: Un mes antes de la fiesta. Snape la arma sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello.**

"Señor Longbottom, póngase con el señor Finnegan: no estoy dispuesto a que la señorita Granger vuelva a ayudarle a hacer la poción de hoy" -escupió Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Señorita Granger, haga el favor de ponerse con la señorita Parkinson" -añadió entrecerrando los ojos.

"Todo un año de clase doble de pociones con Slytherin para poder entrar en la academia de aurores, Harry... no entiendo por qué me dejé convencer por ti, con lo que a mí me gustaría ser funcionario del ministerio como Percy" -refunfuñó Ron mientras sacaba pergamino para apuntar los ingredientes de la poción que Snape iba a explicar.

"Porque odias el trabajo de Percy, porque yo no tuve que convencerte de nada y porque quieres ser auror" -se limitó a enumerar Harry mientras copiaba lo que Snape había puesto en el encerado-; "vaya, qué ingredientes más raros..."

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar en clase, señores Potter y Weasley" -remató Snape como era de esperar- "cuando terminen de copiar los ingredientes, les explicaré cómo se prepara la poción desinhibidora".

Hermione copiaba lo que Snape había escrito en silencio, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de asco que le lanzaba la Slytherin con la que compartía pupitre y caldero. Sintió una mirada en el cogote y giró la cabeza rápidamente, para sorprender a Harry observándola con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos. Le lanzó una mirada de reproche por haber provocado la retirada de puntos para Gryffindor, pero su amigo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada a su caldero. Hermione volvió a fijar la atención en Snape con una desagradable sensación entre los pulmones: hacía días que Harry estaba muy raro con ella, más frío y reservado que de costumbre, y a menudo lo sorprendía observándola como en esa ocasión.

"La poción desinhibidora tiene un efecto parecido al que produce el alcohol, mágico o muggle, en la sangre" -explicaba Snape poniendo una entonación que parecía querer decir: "ni aunque me pase el resto de mi vida hablando lograré meter alguna información en sus huecas cabezas"-; "como su nombre indica, la poción desinhibidora lo único que hace es eliminar las represiones que guían nuestros actos habituales, pero nada más. No provoca amnesia ni inestabilidad al caminar, ni nada de eso. Sólo hace que nos comportemos según nuestras pulsiones, sin censuras ni inhibiciones..."

Hermione escuchaba a Snape con atención, sin entender muy bién qué utilidad tendría una poción como esa. Suspiró. Dudaba que preguntasen algo así en los EXTASIS.

"Cuando terminen, el señor Longbottom se tomará un trago de la poción y ustedes mismos podrán comprobar sus efectos" -continuaba Snape mientras Neville se resignaba una vez más a ser el punto de mira de las crueldades del profesor de pociones.

"Caramba, si te la tomases tú a lo mejor te atreverías a declararte a Potter de una vez, ¿verdad Granger?" -susurró Pansy muy cerca del oído de Hermione. Ésta, acostumbrada como siempre a las insidias de los Slytherin, no le hizo ni caso.

Sin embargo, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil se miraron por encima de su caldero de forma significativa al oír las palabras de Pansy.

Cuando acabó la clase, la poción de Neville tenía un color azul turquesa, tan diferente del amarillo ámbar que se suponía que debería tener la auténtica poción desinhibidora, que ni siquiera Snape se atrevió a poner en peligro la integridad de Longbottom obligándole a probarla. Tomó el vial de la mesa de Draco Malfoy y se limitó a acercárselo a Neville. El chico suspiró y se lo tragó sin rechistar, mientras los Gryffindor y los Slytherin esperaban expectantes las reacciones del chico.

"Bien, bien, bien... señor Longbottom... díganos si prefiere a su acompañante de hoy o a la señorita Granger" -inquirió Snape con expresión maléfica.

"¡Oh, prefiero a Hermione, profesor Snape!" -contestó Neville con cara de sorpresa-; "Seamus me cae bien, pero Hermione siempre es muy buena conmigo y me ayuda a hacer todas las pociones sin que usted se entere; además, es tan guapa..."

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita Granger" -siseó Snape disfrutando de la primera a la última sílaba, mientras los Slytherin se retorcían por el suelo de la risa-, "y espero que tener a Longbottom a sus pies no le suba ese ego enorme que tiene" -Hermione enrojeció hasta las cejas, deseando a partes iguales que se la tragase la tierra y cocer a Snape en rodajitas en su propio caldero.

"Dígame, señor Longbottom... sigamos con sus afectos personales, ya que está tan deseoso de contárnoslos... ¿diría que soy yo su profesor favorito?" -preguntó con insidia.

"Nnn-no, profesor Snape, mi profesora favorita es la profesora Sprout" -rebatió el joven Gryffindor con más aplomo del habitual.

"Vaya, no sé si podré resistirlo..." -continuó Snape con una mueca maliciosa mientras sólo los Slytherin reían la gracia-; "¿y por qué motivo no me prefiere a mí?"

"Le tengo miedo, ja, ja" -contestó Neville con una sonrisa atontolinada, mientras incluso los Gryffindor empezaban a tener dificultades en contener la risa.

"¡Ooooooh, me tiene mieeeedo...!" -siguió fingiendo Snape pensando cómo podría torturar más al chico. "¿Y por qué me tiene tanto miedo, señor Longbottom?" -le preguntó pensando que el chico se pondría en evidencia.

"Creo que usted podría muy bien ser un mortífago, profesor Snape" -respondió Neville con expresión bobalicona, pareciendo estar muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el aula. Tanto los Slytherin como los Gryffindor tenían motivos más que suficientes para apoyar la opinión de Neville, pero ninguno osaría jamás decirle algo así a Snape, probablemente aunque se hubiesen tomado una garrafa de poción desinhibidora. Hermione se tapaba la boca con la mano con expresión horrorizada, y Harry fruncía el ceño preguntándose cómo iba a reaccionar Snape.

"¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!" -bramó Snape mientras abandonaba las mazmorras entre aleteos de su amplia túnica negra. "¡La clase ha terminado!"

Snape parecía tan furioso que los Gryffies ni siquiera pensaron en protestar por la obvia injusticia cometida por el profesor de pociones. Mientras recogían sus cosas, Pansy, ahora ya en voz alta y sin cortarse un pelo, seguía soltándole puyas a Hermione.

"Mmmmm... podría ponerte algo de poción desinhibidora en el desayuno, Hermione, y así tú y Potter os decidiríais a declararos vuestro amor, ¿no te parece? Sería precioso: el huerfanito y la sangre sucia..." -le decía con tono venenoso mientras Hermione recogía varias ramitas de muérdago que había esparcido por la mesa.

"Pero qué dices, Pansy... si la sangre sucia por quien suspira es por el pobretón Weasley" -interrumpió Malfoy acercándose al pupitre de las chicas. "O quién sabe... a lo mejor nos sorprende y quien le gusta es Longbottom... ahora que sabe que el pobre está loco por ella" -finalizó poniendo tal expresión que todos los Slytherin se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Afortunadamente, Neville seguía bajo los efectos de la poción desinhibidora y le resbalaba ampliamente todo lo que sucedía en la clase, pero Hermione se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, agarrar a Ron por un brazo y a Harry por el otro y llevárselos de allí.

"Pues a mí me corroe la curiosidad" -le dijo Lavender a Parvati en voz baja-; "me gustaría saber cómo es Hermione en realidad, siempre tan comedida, sin perder nunca los papeles por nada..."

"¿Estás insinuando lo que yo creo que estás insinuando?" -le preguntó Parvati con una risilla floja.

"Estoy convencida de que Hermione tiene algo por ahí y pretendo averiguar de qué se trata" -contestó Lavender.

"¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso?" -volvió a preguntar Parvati con cara de interés.

Lavender puso cara de "es que te lo tengo que explicar todo".

"El otro día volvía de la habitación de Terry a las dos de la mañana y me la encontré en uno de los pasillos, de regreso a la sala común, completamente despeinada y con la cara roja como un pimiento" -explicó Lavender con lentitud, como si su amiga tuviese la capacidad intelectual del calamar gigante. "Afortunadamente, ella no me vio a mí. Como es Premio Anual, tiene una habitación para ella sola y no puedo controlar lo que hace por las noches, pero la tengo vigilada. Y a veces la veo lanzar alguna mirada sospechosa a la mesa de profesores..." -finalizó con entonación misteriosa.

Parvati ahogó una exclamación.

"¡¿La mesa de profesores! Pero quién podría... no estarás insinuando que Snape..." -interrogó con la misma expresión de asco que si hubiese visto el apareamiento de dos escregutos.

Lavender suspiró entrecerrando los ojos. A veces Parvati era taaaaaaaan densa...

"¿Quién es el profesor más joven del colegio, Parvati?" -preguntó con infinita paciencia.

Su amiga pareció pensárselo un momento, hasta que abrió mucho los ojos y sus labios formaron una perfecta "o".

"Oliver Wood..." -murmuró. "No puede ser..."

"Sí puede ser" -afirmó Lavender con decisión. "Y te aseguro que, cuanto más lo pienso, más útil encuentro la poción desinhibidora de Snape..."

---------

**¡Hoooooooooooooooola de nuevo! Bueno, como veis, todavía no he entrado en harina. En realidad, estos son capítulos de transición, que sólo tienen como objetivo ir aportando más datos sobre lo que pasó, hasta llegar al meollo del asunto: el día de la famosa fiesta. Espero que no os haya parecido muy larga la espera. **

**Una pequeña advertencia: yo me guío estrictamente de los libros de Rowling para describir los personajes. Es decir, que en mis fics, Draco y los Slytherin son auténticas sabandijas humanas, rastreras y repugnantes. Quien quiera leer fics sobre Dracos atormentados y, en el fondo, más buenos que un trozo de pan, que se busquen a otra autora. A mí Draco me parece despreciable, no me van las medias tintas con esta rata de alcantarilla. Como veis, me mola el chaval.**

**Bueno, y ahora vamos a por los reviews.**

**AlexiaRiddle**

Un beso enorme, hija, que me han encantado tus piropos. Procuraré no dejaros mucho tiempo con las ganas, pero trabajo y estudio no me dejan muchas horas ociosas. Gracias por lo de jugar con los tiempos. Me ha encantado.

**Ishania**

¿Que Herm tiene muy buen gusto? No sabes hasta qué punto, jajajaja. En cuanto a lo de Harry pensando en conspiraciones y mientras los Slys a su rollo, en fin, es que es muy típico de él. Besitos mil.

**Elen-Grantter**

Me encanta que te guste el fic, pero me gusta más aún que seas fan de "Ponga una mascota...", que es mi fic favorito. Espero que éste sea aún más divertido y empalagoso que el otro, y que no te defraude. Besos, besos y más besos.

**Cat**

Gracias por los piropos. Si los capítulos son tan cortos es porque yo soy muy impaciente, y cuanto más tardo en escribir un capítulo más lo releo, y si no me gusta algo, lo rompo todo y lo reescribo, y esto sería el cuento de nunca acabar. Espero de todas formas que los próximos sean más largos. Beso, beso, beso.

**dazedragairy cue angel**

¿Te ha gustado la forma de redactar? Gracias, guap. A ver si te gusta de ahora en adelante. Besines.

**Kira levana**

¿Obsesivamente HHr? Mira, como yooooo, jajajaja. No sé si Rowling nos dará el gusto, pero bueno. Siempre nos quedan los fics, jajaja. ¿Hermione modosita? Sí, pero yo no la ví tan modosita en el cuarto libro, flirteando con Krum como quien se come unas rosquillas... La frase que comentas, a mí también me gusta mucho, me parece muy gráfica. Y no te preocupes, que en el próximo capítulo ya es la fiesta.

**Tania Stratman**

Gracias mil por tus palabras. Te llevas el premio de la semana por tu clarividencia: tienes toda la razón en que Hermione esconde algo. Conociendo a nuestra Hermione, nada podía ser tan sencillo, ¿no? De todos modos, no creo que Harry sea tonto, pobre, pero es un chico, y claro: eso marca. Besos, guapa.

**Lucía**

Pobre Hermione, la verdad es que en los fics suelen emparejarla con Draco (horror), Snape, Sirius o Remus, antes que con Harry o Ron, que sería lo más adecuado para ella. Pero las autoras de fics son unas sádicas, jajaja. A mí la pareja Oliver-Hermione me parece estupenda, pero no lances bengalas todavía.

**Sakimi**

Me encanta que te guste, y, sobre todo, que te rías bien. Un beso más.

**Kirlatán **

Así que te gusta la pareja Hermione-Oliver? Bueno, pues no cantes victoria todavía que eso es lo que parece, pero a lo mejor no era. Gracias por el review, guapa, y besos mil.

Bueno, besitos a todo el mundo, y que disfrutéis del capítulo. En el próximo, lo que tods esperáis: la dichosa fiesta.

LARA


	4. Capítulo 3: La fiesta de fin de año

Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter & friends me perteneciesen, estaría viajando en un velero por el Pacífico.

NADA COMO UN BUEN ATAQUE DE AMNESIA 

**Capítulo 3: La fiesta de fin de año. Marchando una ronda de poción desinhibidora.**

"¡Ron!" -la voz inconfundible de Luna Lovegood retumbó por el pasillo, haciendo que los dos muchachos se volviesen rápidamente.

Luna sonreía de oreja a oreja; seguía teniendo aquella mirada suya de alucinada, pero por algún motivo a los chicos ya no les parecía tan rara. Ron había ido asumiendo con el tiempo el interés que la Ravenclaw mostraba por él, pero como ella no lo atosigaba en exceso, le había ido cogiendo cariño y no le importaba demasiado. Si Ron podría algún día corresponderle, era algo que Harry no podría decir.

"Dime, Luna" -contestó Ron mientras se acercaba a la chica, que correteaba hacia él con evidente satisfacción.

"Hay una fiesta en la sala común de Ravenclaw, el 31 de diciembre. Podemos invitar a quien queramos, así que habrá gente de todas las casas, sólo de sexto y de séptimo. Tendremos comida y bebida" -remarcó Luna con las mejillas arreboladas del entusiasmo-; "estáis invitados, y Ginny y Hermione también" -Luna dijo esto último con una pizca menos de ilusión, lo que hizo que Ron y Harry intercambiasen una mirada: era evidente que Hermione era la que menos simpatías le inspiraba de los cuatro. "Vendréis¿verdad?" -preguntó convencida de que no se negarían.

"Por supuesto" -respondieron los dos muchachos. La Orden estaba demasiado ocupada para que pudiesen siquiera pensar en acoger a los chicos en Grimmauld Place durante las vacaciones de navidad.

--------

"Mmmmm... sí, supongo que iré..." -contestó Hermione con vaguedad cuando los chicos fueron a buscarla a la biblioteca para explicarle los planes de los Ravenclaw.

"¿Supones¿Es que acaso no piensas quedarte durante las vacaciones?" -le preguntó Ron con cara de mosqueo.

"Sí voy a quedarme" -respondió Hermione volviendo a fijar la mirada en los apuntes de Pociones Avanzadas. "Es sólo que tengo... mucho que estudiar, y no sé si tendré tiempo para ir a la fiesta".

Ron la miró como si le estuviese diciendo que iba a casarse con Snape, mientras Harry fruncía el ceño. Seguro que había quedado con Oliver para pasar la noche de fin de año... en su fiesta privada. Sintió que le hervía la sangre.

"¿Te has vuelto loca? O, mejor dicho¿te has vuelto aún más loca de lo que estás?" -le preguntó Ron alzando algo la voz y haciendo que Madame Pince los mirase con expresión desaprobadora. "Por Dios, Hermione, ya te sabes todo el temario de los EXTASIS de memoria, no hay encantamiento que no sepas hacer, puedes hacer todas las pociones con los ojos cerrados... estás enferma..." -añadió en un susurro.

Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No domino todas las asignaturas, Ron, y para mis planes necesito aprobar todo con "_excelentes_". Esto es muy importante para mí".

"Bueno, pero podrás descansar un rato¿no? Hermione, por Dios, es **_el día de fin de año_**... ¿no puedes dejar de estudiar durante la noche¿Y cuándo nos vas a contar esos planes misteriosos tuyos?" -rogó Ron desesperado. Harry frunció más el ceño todavía. A veces pensaba que a Ron aún no se le había pasado aquella obsesión que le había entrado con Hermione en cuarto curso.

Hermione lo miró e inclinó un poco la cabeza, en un gesto que a Harry le pareció encantador. Chupó la punta de la pluma y le lanzó al pelirrojo una sonrisa que dejó embobados a los dos amigos.

"Bueno, vale" -concedió. "Tienes razón, se me está yendo un poco la olla con lo de los exámenes. Prometo controlarme durante las vacaciones".

"¡Esta es mi Hermione!" -exclamó Ron mientras le frotaba la coronilla con la palma de la mano, dejándole el pelo hecho un desastre. Mientras la chica le echaba la bronca al pelirrojo por ser un bruto, Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Oliver Wood entraba en la biblioteca y miraba a su alrededor como buscando a alguien. Como Harry imaginaba, sus ojos fueron a descansar en la pareja que peleaba a su lado, y sonrió levemente, para acercarse a ellos.

"Hola, Harry. Hola, Ron. Hola, Hermione..." -saludó.

Harry devolvió el saludo con bastante hosquedad, mientras Ron chocaba las manos con el profesor de vuelo y Hermione le sonreía sonrojándose ligeramente. Harry había admirado siempre a Oliver, aunque le parecía que estaba demasiado obsesionado con el quidditch cuando era el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, pero últimamente lo encontraba insufrible. Desde que era profesor de vuelo, se lo tenía muy creído el tío. Era increíble que se aprovechase de su puesto para ligarse a las alumnas. Porque seguro que era eso. Se aprovechaba de pobres chicas inocentes que quedaban obnubiladas ante el hecho de que era un profesor, y las pobrecillas caían rendidas ante sus evidentes encantos que...

"Harry¿estás escuchando? Oliver te está hablando"

Harry miró a Hermione, que lo observaba con expresión de sospecha. Ron lo miraba con una media sonrisilla, y Oliver sonreía abiertamente.

"Cuando vuelvas a la Tierra, quería pedirte si entrenabas conmigo de vez en cuando, para no perder la costumbre" -le dijo Wood. "Eres el mejor de todo Hogwarts, y como soy profesor y no puedo jugar en el equipo, me estoy oxidando bastante" -explicó dándole unas palmaditas afectuosas en el hombro a Harry.

"Eh... sí, claro, cuando quieras" -contestó éste. Ni siquiera lo que había dicho Oliver de que era el mejor volando de toda la escuela lo reconcilió con él. "Seguro que lo dice para ir de colega" -pensó.

"Vale, pues quedamos esta noche, después de la cena, si te va bien. Y... eh... Hermione... ¿podríamos hablar un momento, por favor?" -añadió Oliver con algo de vacilación en la voz.

"Sss-sí, claro" -la muchacha salió con él de la biblioteca, roja hasta la raíz del pelo, dejando a los dos amigos con la boca abierta de par en par.

"Pero... ¿qué se traen estos dos?" -preguntó Ron sin despegar la mirada de la puerta por donde habían salido.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé... ni me importa" -mintió cual bellaco.

-------

A partir de entonces, Harry practicó muchas noches con Oliver. Era excepcionalmente bueno y Harry se divertía muchísimo ensayando jugadas y haciendo carreras con él. Pero cuando lo veía hablando con Hermione se ponía malo. Para Harry era evidente que Oliver era mayor que él, más alto, más fuerte y más guapo. Era lógico que Hermione hubiese caído en sus redes, pero eso le parecía una jugada sucia por parte del ex-capitán. Que se dedicase a seducir profesoras, pero que dejase en paz a Hermione. Aunque claro, entre el profesorado no había mucho donde escoger... tenía que reconocer el buen gusto del profe. Harry procuraba no desplegar demasiado el mapa del merodeador por la noche, porque cuando lo hacía solía ver la motita "Hermione Granger" dirigirse al campo de quidditch, donde la motita "Oliver Wood" la esperaba, según pensaba Harry, impaciente. No se atrevía a mantener el mapa abierto porque le parecía demasiado masoquista.

Durante la comida del día 31 de diciembre, Harry descubrió a Oliver mirando a Hermione, que estaba enfrente de él. Wood le hizo a la chica un gesto que no comprendió, pero ella asintió de forma casi imperceptible, y a continuación miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie estaba mirando. Los ojos castaños se encontraron inmediatamente con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente, y Hermione se puso roja como un pimiento morrón. Bajó la mirada rápidamente, cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta del comedor. Harry salió detrás de ella y, cuando cruzaba la puerta, la paró.

"¡Hermione!"

La chica frenó en seco y se giró bruscamente. Harry la miraba con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente enfadado.

"¿Qué pasa, Harry?"

El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué podía decirle? Ella tenía derecho a hacer lo que le diese la gana. Podía decirle que él era un profesor, que era mayor que ella, que estaba aprovechándose de su posición, que no la merecía, que ella era demasiado buena para él, que...

"¿Irás a la fiesta esta noche?" -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"Sí, Harry, ya lo sabes" -respondió ella con una cierta tristeza. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró. "Oye, Harry, de verdad que no sé qué te pasa últimamente..."

"No me pasa nada" -la interrumpió Harry con voz casi desafiante.

Hermione lo miró con una mezcla de dolor y resignación.

"Mientes" -dijo simplemente. "Como siempre, ya me lo contarás cuando sea demasiado tarde" -y, diciendo esto, se fue escaleras arriba, con la espalda encorvada por la tonelada de libros que cargaba en la mochila.

-----

En la habitación de las chicas, algo más tarde, dos Gryffindor de séptimo preparaban un pequeño vial de poción ambarina que una de ellas ocultaba en los pliegues de la túnica.

"¿Estás segura, Lavender?" -preguntó Parvati con un hilo de voz. "Se va a notar mucho..."

"Tonterías" -repuso su amiga con aplomo. "Habrá un montón de gente achispada en la fiesta. El comportamiento de Hermione no va a llamar la atención. Y a la menor oportunidad, le haremos el tercer grado..."

-----

Harry y Oliver habían quedado para entrenar un rato antes de la cena. Oliver estaba extrañado del comportamiento de Harry. Habían liberado una snitch y Harry la había atrapado cinco veces seguidas, persiguiendo a la bola dorada con un afán que no le había visto ni en las finales de quidditch. Volaba arriesgando tanto que en más de una ocasión había tenido que frenar para no chocar con él. Era evidente que Harry quería ganarle a toda costa, pero había algo más: Harry quería humillarle. Frenó su escoba en seco y la mantuvo quieta en el aire, esperando a que el chico volase hacia él.

"¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó el-niño-que-vivió-para-sufrir-en-el-amor-más-que-Madame-Butterfly.

"No¿qué te pasa a ti, Harry?" -le espetó Oliver a bocajarro.

Harry lo miró fijamente. Oliver le devolvió la mirada, con la expresión seria, como no lo había visto nunca.

"Antes casi te partes el cuello, y casi me lo partes a mí también. ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí¿Te he hecho algo o qué?" -lo interrogó Oliver con cara de pocos amigos.

Toda la furia de Harry disminuyó de golpe.

"No me has hecho nada. No tengo ningún motivo para estar enfadado contigo" -reconoció con voz apenas audible.

"Pues últimamente estás muy irritable. No sólo conmigo, te llevo observando días. Hermione también te encuentra distante con ella"

Mencionar a Hermione pulsó una tecla en algún lugar del cerebro de Harry.

"¿Eso te ha dicho ella¿Desde cuándo habláis de mí entre vosotros?" -preguntó apretando los dientes.

"Desde que eres amigo nuestro, idiota" -respondió Oliver entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Qué pasa, te está entrando la paranoia? Antes no eras así"

"Antes tú no tenías la costumbre de hablar con Hermione de mí a mis espaldas" -le espetó Harry.

"Oye, yo no..." -Oliver hizo un gesto con la mano, hasta que se interrumpió y miró a Harry con fijeza. "¿Qué es lo que te molesta exactamente, que hable de ti o que hable con ella?"

Harry se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo.

"No me gusta que hablen de mí a mis espaldas" -precisó. "Y menos mis amigos".

"Sí, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que casi me estampases contra las gradas, hace un momento" -rebatió Oliver.

Los dos chicos estaban subidos a las escobas, a unos 30 metros del suelo, frente a frente. Harry con las mejillas enrojecidas por la furia contra Hermione, contra Oliver, pero sobre todo contra sí mismo. Y Oliver también estaba furioso, pero empezaba a comprender el comportamiento del muchacho.

"Oye, Harry..." -le dijo, más calmado. "Si tienes algún problema con Hermione, creo que deberías discutirlo con ella..."

"Yo no tengo ningún problema con Hermione" -rebatió Harry con tozudez.

Oliver negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, lo que tú digas. Pero si tienes algún problema conmigo o no quieres seguir entrenando..."

Harry respiró hondo. Parecía arrepentido. "No tengo ningún problema contigo, y me gusta entrenar. Lo siento si he estado un tanto..." -no supo cómo seguir.

"¿Agresivo¿Competitivo¿Suicida?" -sugirió Oliver aguantando una sonrisa.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Sí, algo así" -contestó. "Bajemos. Ya no llegamos a tiempo para la cena, pero hay una fiesta en Ravenclaw esta noche. Si quieres venir, estás invitado".

---------

Cuando Harry y Oliver llegaron a la sala común de Ravenclaw, se encontraron con un curioso espectáculo. La música de "Las Brujas de Macbeth" resonaba a un volumen lo suficientemente alto para bailar y lo suficientemente bajo como para hablar sin hacerlo a gritos. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero había minúsculos puntos de luz repartidos por toda la sala, que giraban, subían y bajaban, como si fuesen pequeñas luciérnagas. Harry así lo pensó por un momento, pero al coger uno con la mano, se deshacía en miles de partículas de polvo luminoso para volver a ensamblarse unos metros más allá. Esas luces saltarinas daban una atmósfera increíble a la sala común, acogedora, misteriosa e increíblemente... mágica.

Había estudiantes mayores de todas las casas, montañas de comida de aspecto delicioso que evidentemente habían preparado los elfos de las cocinas, y grandes cuencos de ponche, jarras humeantes de cerveza de mantequilla, botellas de whisky de fuego y algunas otras bebidas que no eran muggles y que Harry no conocía. Era evidente que el whisky de fuego corría ya por la sangre de muchos de los presentes, porque había una atmósfera bastante... por así decirlo... relajada. Muchos de los chicos y chicas bailaban en parejas y bastante acaramelados, y en general reinaban la alegría y el buen humor. Ron y Luna charlaban animadamente en un rincón, mientras ella llenaba el vaso de Ron de un líquido verdoso con burbujitas que Harry no conocía.

"¡Harry¡OLIVER!" -una figura de pelo castaño y enmarañado se levantó desde el sofá donde estaba con Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, dispuesta a recibirlos de forma efusiva.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala común, y los puntitos luminosos se quedaron parados como si su danza respondiese a las emociones humanas de los presentes. Terry Boot, un Ravenclaw de séptimo, se acercó a los recién llegados con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Te has vuelto loco, Potter?" -gruñó. "¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a un profesor aquí?"

Harry se dio cuenta de repente que una fiesta clandestina con todo tipo de bebidas prohibidas en Hogwarts no era el mejor sitio para invitar al nuevo profesor de vuelo.

"Un momento, Boot, no os preocupéis. Esta noche, estoy de incógnito. A todos los efectos, no soy profesor, sólo un ex-alumno de este colegio. No diré nada de la que habéis montado¿de acuerdo?" -propuso Wood de forma conciliadora.

"Vamos, Boot, no seas muermo" -le espetó Hermione, que ya había llegado a la entrada. "Oliver es mi amigo y no dirá nada, palabra de Gryffindor" -prometió llevándose solemne la mano al corazón.

Wood sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Hermione lo saludó con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Cuando terminó se dirigió a Harry.

"Hola, Harry" -le dijo simplemente, con una sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara.

"Hola, Hermione" -respondió su amigo. Le parecía increíble que Hermione estuviese borracha. Sabía lo que pensaba su amiga de las bebidas alcóholicas, muggles o mágicas. "¿Qué has bebido?"

Hermione frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo que qué he bebido? Sólo cerveza de mantequilla, por supuesto¿qué te crees?" -protestó ella indignada frunciendo los labios en un puchero. "Si vas a amargarme la fiesta igual que Lavender y Parvati, me voy con Oliver a bailar" -dirigió su mirada al profesor de vuelo-; "¿vienes, Oliver?"

Wood lanzó una mirada fugaz a Harry, pero después se dejó arrastrar por Hermione, desarmado por su inocente insistencia. Se encogió de hombros.

"Nada me gustaría más" -aseguró.

--------

Harry no se lo pasó demasiado bien en la fiesta. Hermione estaba exultante, pero aunque parecía muy contenta, no cesaba de lanzarle miradas desde donde estaba. Bailó un rato con Oliver, pero en cuanto podían, Lavender y Parvati la secuestraban a la zona de los sofás, de donde ella se escapaba a la mínima oportunidad. Ron bailó con ella y con Luna, y parecía también estar pasándoselo en grande. Harry rechazó cualquier intento de su amigo de que probase el whisky de fuego, y se dedicó a paladear con calma una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

"Está claro que Oliver y yo seremos los únicos sobrios de la fiesta" -pensó con amargura. Hermione parecía pasar de él como del agua. Se fijó en las maniobras de Brown y Patil y se preguntó qué se traerían esas dos entre manos. Hermione parecía realmente fastidiada por su acoso, y las dos Gryffindor bastante frustradas cada vez que la chica se largaba con viento fresco. La lumbrera de Hogwarts había sacado a bailar de nuevo a Oliver, y le lanzaba miradas a Harry de soslayo mientras le explicaba algo con vehemencia. Oliver estiró el cuello para mirar con expresión ceñuda a sus compañeras de cuarto.

Bastante pasada la medianoche, la puerta de la sala común volvió a abrirse para dejar pasar a un grupo rezagado de Slytherin: Malfoy, Parkinson y Zabini. Los Slys lanzaron una mirada despectiva a su alrededor, para descubrir a Hermione bailando entusiasmada con Ron mientras Harry hablaba con Oliver en una esquina.

"Vaya, vaya..." -escupió Pansy con regocijo-, "parece que tenías tú razón, Draco... la sangre sucia ha escogido al pobretón Weasley".

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia atrás y miró divertida al grupito de recién llegados. Harry contuvo la respiración. Habitualmente, Hermione pasaba de los Slytherin y no les contestaba, pero esta no era la Hermione a la que estaba habituado. Cruzó una mirada con Oliver y éste asintió con la cabeza y fue a ocultarse en un rincón que estaba sumido en la penumbra. Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano a Ron para que se detuviese y se dirigió lentamente al los Slytherin.

"Hombre, ha llegado la escoria de Hogwarts..." -murmuró.

Draco, Blaise y Parkinson estaban parados en línea, mientras Hermione se acercaba a ellos. Algunos de los presentes seguían a lo suyo, pero el tono de voz general comenzó a bajar mientras la gente fijaba su atención en la zona de la puerta. Los Ravenclaw presentes rodearon por detrás a Hermione.

"¿Quién os ha invitado?" -siseó Boot visiblemente cabreado.

"Los Slytherin no necesitamos invitación" -respondió Zabini con tono venenoso. "Las puertas siempre se abren".

"No a vosotros" -sentenció Hermione con voz increíblemente calmada y serena para lo borracha que Harry creía que estaba.

"¿Qué pasa¿Te hemos estropeado los planes con cara-rajada y el pobretón Weasley?" -preguntó Draco con voz cantarina mientras Ron intentaba ir hacia allí siendo frenado por Harry.

"Ese es tu problema, Draco" -aseveró Hermione cruzándose de brazos. "Estás obsesionado con nosotros. Sobre todo con Harry" -continuó mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Sólo encuentro dos explicaciones a tu obsesión, Malfoy. Una es que le tienes envidia a Harry, porque él es un auténtico héroe" -hizo una pausa durante la cual nadie se atrevió a añadir nada, signo inequívoco de que todos pensaban igual que ella, mientras Harry sentía un calorcillo muy agradable que se extendía por sus pulmones-; "tú sólo dispones de ese sucedáneo de amigos que son tus dos matones y esta pobre desgraciada" -siguió señalando a Pansy con un gesto del mentón. "La otra opción es que... sientas un interés... malsano... en el pobre Harry" -finalizó con una sonrisa pícara.

Hubo una carcajada generalizada en la sala, pero las risas se congelaron cuando Malfoy sacó la varita e intentó apuntar a Hermione con ella... para darse cuenta de que la varita de la Gryffindor ya le estaba apuntando el ombligo.

"Tu problema, Malfoy, es que nunca admitirás que Harry es mucho mejor que tú, como mago y como jugador de quidditch" -dijo con una sonrisa sardónica. "En cuanto a mí, dices que me desprecias porque soy hija de muggles, pero sabes que te vencería en un duelo con los ojos cerrados. Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, Zabini, o Draco lucirá el pelo verde durante el resto del curso" -añadió con voz monocorde sin despegar sus ojos de los de Malfoy, mientras Zabini volvía a guardar la varita que había intentado sacar con sigilo de la túnica.

Harry miró a Oliver, que salió de su rincón con expresión pesarosa.

"BASTA"

Todas las miradas se fijaron en el profesor de vuelo, excepto las de Draco y Hermione, que seguían retándose mutuamente. Oliver se acercó lentamente a ellos y, con suavidad, tomó las varitas de ambos en su propia mano. Puso una mano en el hombro de Malfoy y la que llevaba las varitas en el hombro de Hermione, y los separó un metro. Los Slytherin dieron un respingo al darse cuenta de que había un profesor en la fiesta.

"Lo siento, chicos, ya sé que dije que hoy no venía como profesor, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. La fiesta era estupenda, pero todo el mundo debe volver a sus dormitorios. AHORA" -puntualizó. "Harry, acompaña a Hermione a su habitación¿quieres?" -le pidió al muchacho.

Harry asintió y asió a Hermione del brazo, que ya había recuperado su varita. El resto de los alumnos protestaba por lo bajo, pero todos comprendían la postura de Oliver.

-------------

Hermione parecía molesta con que la fiesta se hubiese acabado tan temprano. Caminaba al lado de Harry, sin mirarlo a los ojos, y sin ningún indicio de inestabilidad para caminar ni mareos. A pesar de que su dormitorio de Premio Anual Femenino, contiguo al del Premio Anual Masculino (Harry¿quién si no?), estaba bastante apartado, se dirigía hacia él sin vacilación y sin confundirse ni una sola vez. Pero Harry sabía que una Hermione sobria nunca podría haber reaccionado de aquella manera ante los Slytherin.

Cuando llegaron delante de las puertas de sus dormitorios, Harry se limitó a abrir la suya, pero Hermione no le permitió dejarla allí plantada. Con la palma de la mano, impidió que Harry le cerrase la puerta en las narices y entró en el dormitorio del chico con dignidad absoluta.

"No me iré hasta que no me digas qué es lo que te pasa" -sentenció apoyando la espalda en la puerta cerrada.

Harry la miró con mala cara y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Da igual que te diga nada. Estás borracha" -aseguró Harry sin creérselo del todo.

Hermione se acercó peligrosamente a él, hasta que su boca entreabierta estaba a sólo unos centímetros de la nariz del chico, que empezó a sentirse un poco mareado por la cercanía de la chica. Ella exhaló el aire lentamente. Olía deliciosamente al dulzor cálido de la cerveza de mantequilla.

"¿Acaso te parezco borracha?" -preguntó enarcando una ceja e incorporándose de nuevo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Pero te comportas como tal" -remarcó tozudo.

"No veo porqué" -rebatió ella. "Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de decirle a todos esos majaderos de la pureza de sangre lo que pienso de sus teorías".

Harry suspiró. Era evidente que aunque Hermione pareciese pasar de todo, que le llamen sangre sucia a uno nunca es agradable.

"No lo digo por eso. Parecías pasártelo muy bien con Oliver y con Ron en la fiesta" -no pudo evitar añadir con cierta amargura. Al fin y al cabo, si lo que tenía era una borrachera, al día siguiente lo recordaría todo de forma brumosa.

"Me lo pasaba bien con ellos porque ellos parecían estar disfrutando de la compañía. A mí no me interesan ni Oliver ni Ron" -respondió Hermione bruscamente, dejándolo sorprendido. "¿Por favor, Harry, tú me conoces... ¿por qué iba a ocultarte nada?"

"¿Por qué?" -gritó Harry sintiendo cómo la sangre empezaba a hervirle en las venas. "¡Dímelo tú, Hermione! -exclamó mientras se ponía de pie para encarar a su amiga-; "No nos cuentas qué vas a hacer cuando termines en Hogwarts, como si nos importase un bledo dejar de vernos... no sabemos nada de ti... ni de tu vida en Hogwarts... y sí que nos ocultas, Hermione, nos ocultas muchas cosas" -le espetó, señalándola con el índice dirigido a su hombro izquierdo. "Al menos me las ocultas a mí... no sé si con Ron **_o con Oliver _**eres más comunicativa" -añadió remarcando la mención de Oliver con la entonación.

Entonces, Hermione hizo algo que lo dejó helado. Se lo quedó mirando con una expresión melancólica y dulce y se acercó a él lentamente.

"A mí no me gusta Ron, ni me gusta Oliver..." -la chica puso su mano suavemente en el hombro de Harry. "Me hubiese gustado pasar todo el tiempo contigo en la fiesta, Harry, pero hace un tiempo que pareces odiarme, y yo no puedo soportar eso. Yo sólo siento algo especial por una persona, Harry, y esa persona eres tú".

Sin que Harry tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, Hermione se impulsó para delante y le cogió la cara con las manos, posando sus labios suavemente en los del chico. Harry hubiera jurado que el corazón se le había quedado tan alucinado que se había olvidado de latir, y que el aire se le estaba escapando de los pulmones quién sabe por dónde. No entendía nada, pero cuando Hermione le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, la mente se le quedó en blanco y una oleada de emociones lo invadió. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Hermione, le deslizó los dedos de la otra mano por la nuca y se dejó llevar por aquella oleada, arrastrándola a ella con él.

-------------

**¡Tachaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaán¡Hala, no os quejéis, que aquí tenéis un capítulo más largo que lo que nos toca esperar entre un libro y otro de Harry Potter! Por fín sabéis lo que sucedió¿eh? Bueno, sabéis parte de lo que sucedió, pero para saber cómo continúa, no os queda otra que esperar al próximo capítulo, juas, juas, juas... soy mala, lo sé... **

**Bueno, y ahora, como siempre, las respuestas a los reviews...**

**Alexia Riddle: **gracias por el review! Veo que te molaría un Draco-Hermione, pero yo siempre describo a Draco como el insoportable cretino de los libros, y no me apetece cambiarle la personalidad. A lo mejor algún día lo hago, pero de momento, un tío tan desagradable no se merece ni un besito de nuestra adorable Hermione, jajaja. Pero me apunto la idea para otro fic (jeje). Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y ya verás cómo de ahora en adelante se lían aún más las cosas.

**Hermspotter: **¿efectos secundarios de la poción? Mmmmmm... no voy a responderte, sólo decirte que releas cuidadosamente lo que les dice Snape cuando explica las características de la poción, jejeje. Eso responderá a tu pregunta. Besitos y gracias por las críticas.

**Potter5: **lo siento, pero mi intención es ir liando cada vez más la cosa, aunque algunos detalles ya se van explicando¿no? Besines.

**Radamanthis: **uf, de verdad que lo siento pero no puedo responderte, porque desvelaría parte del secreto. Más información en próximos capítulos, jejeje. Besitos.

**Tiffany: **gracias por el review, e intentaré subir capítulos lo antes posible. Kisses.

**Damis Black: **aquí tienes la poción! Gracias por las críticas, guapa.

**Ginger: **los títulos son mi debilidad, y procuro que encierren el meollo de la historia. Pero no sabemos todavía qué (o quién) le ha provocado la amnesia a Hermione, jejeje... Un beso gordote.

**Kira Levana: **Ja, ja, me he reído mucho con tu review. Pobre Neville, es que le pasa todo a él, ya lo dice él mismo en aquella clase con Lockhart... y a Hermione siempre la chinchan los Slys pero ya ves que la chica sabe defenderse cuando se desinhibe, jeje... Además, a Hermione le hacía falta soltarse un poco la melena (metafóricamente hablando, porque una buena trenza...), así que no tengo intención de ponerle freno, como habrás visto en este capítulo. En fin, que no todas las mujeres somos unas marujas, mujer, solo esas dos locas que sólo Dios sabe en qué estaría pensando el sombrerito de las narices cuando las puso en Gryffindor, jejeje.

**Bueno, nada más. Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo. A ver si puedo subir el siguiente antes de una semana, pero no prometo nada. Besos para todos.**

**Lara**


	5. Capítulo 4: Lo que ocurre después de

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley tampoco. Draco Malfoy tampoco, pero eso me da igual. Y si Ron Weasley me perteneciese, le daría una colleja por torpe mental.

**Nota muy importante: estoy leyendo el libro 6, aunque ya lo he hojeado por encima y ya sé todo lo que pasa, los datos más importantes de la trama y todo eso. No voy a hacer ningún comentario sobre lo que sucede en el libro, y ruego no meter spoilers en los reviews. Mi historia, que transcurre en el séptimo año, hace tiempo que está pensada, y no voy a cambiarla ni un milímetro por lo que sucede en el sexto libro. **

**Al final del capítulo, junto con los comentarios de los reviews, pongo una notita sobre el sexto libro, con mi opinión sobre el mismo y sobre el candente _status quo_ desde que salió a la venta . Quien esté interesado, que la lea entonces, y al que le importe un pepino, que se la salte.**

NADA COMO UN BUEN ATAQUE DE AMNESIA

**Capítulo 4: Lo que ocurre después de la fiesta. Con lo mona que estaría Hermione quietecita en su habitación.**

_Al final del capítulo anterior:_

_Sin que Harry tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, Hermione se impulsó para delante y le cogió la cara con las manos, posando sus labios suavemente en los del chico. Harry hubiera jurado que el corazón se le había quedado tan alucinado que se había olvidado de latir, y que el aire se le estaba escapando de los pulmones quién sabe por dónde. No entendía nada, pero cuando Hermione le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, la mente se le quedó en blanco y una oleada de emociones lo invadió. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Hermione, le deslizó los dedos de la otra mano por la nuca y se dejó llevar por aquella oleada, arrastrándola a ella con él._

-------------

Harry se estaba dejando llevar por las sensaciones más intensas que jamás había sentido. Hermione parecía no ser consciente de nada excepto de ellos dos, solos, en la cama de Harry, a la que habían llegado sin saber muy bien quién había arrastrado a quién. Los jerseys estaban tirados por el suelo después de haber ido a parar allí arrojados con violencia, pero ahora que los botones empezaban a desabrocharse, la velocidad con la que estaba sucediendo todo comenzaba a disminuir. Hermione respiraba con dificultad, muy rápido, y parecía dejarse llevar por un instinto salvaje y primario, sus manos dedicadas a cubrir la piel de Harry de caricias cargadas de ternura y deseo. Pero Harry era dolorosamente consciente de todo lo que le estaba pasando: todo era demasiado nuevo y demasiado importante y, a tenor de lo que había visto en el mapa del merodeador durante los últimos meses, demasiado... increíble... los besos se iban ralentizando y a la vez haciendo más abrasadores, y la neblina que parecía invadirle el cerebro se iba disipando.

"Harry..."

Cuando la chica murmuró su nombre, había en su acento un tono de abandono tal que Harry dio un brinco. ¿Por qué ella estaba allí si era con Oliver con quien había estado tantas noches? Hermione... no se había comportado de forma normal desde que se habían visto en la fiesta, y aunque no parecía estar borracha, aquella chica que lo besaba como si le fuese la vida en ello tampoco parecía la Hermione de siempre. Harry no podía saber qué le pasaba realmente a su amiga, pero en una fracción de segundo se dio cuenta de que ella, que nunca había mostrado ningún indicio de estar interesada en él, podía arrepentirse terriblemente a la mañana siguiente. Y bruscamente, se separó de ella. No en aquel momento, no en aquel lugar, no así.

"Hermione... no..."

La sujetó por los hombros hasta que ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Parpadeó varias veces y fijó su mirada marrón en los ojos verdes que la observaban intentando por todos los medios tener suficiente fuerza de voluntad para permanecer firme en su decisión. Ella afirmó con la cabeza y él la soltó, sentándose los dos sobre la cama, respirando todavía agitadamente. Harry todavía no era capaz de hablar, pero ya que había sido él el que había interrumpido... eh... lo que estaban haciendo, decidió explicarle a la chica lo que había pasado. Ella se pasó las manos por el pelo, para cuyo estado actual el término "enmarañado" era un eufemismo, y trató de ordenarlo un poco, al tiempo que se pasaba la yema del dedo por el labio inferior, enrojecido y algo magullado. Harry la miró detenidamente: el rubor intenso en las mejillas, la respiración acelerada, los botones desabrochados aún, dejando ver una piel mate y cremosa, y los mechones que caían sobre los hombros desordenadamente, y se dijo que realmente se merecía ser _el-niño-que-vivió-para-no-comerse-una-rosca_ si era tan cretino como para no echar por la borda todas sus dudas y besar a Hermione hasta perder el conocimiento por la falta de oxígeno en el cerebro. Pero claro, alguien que hacía lo que él acababa de hacer probablemente no tuviese cerebro.

"Hermione, creo que es mejor que paremos esto ahora y hablemos por la mañana" -acertó a decir, intentando apartar su mirada del escote de su amiga.

Ella lo miró como si le hubiesen echado un hechizo confundelenguas y le estuviese hablando en algún dialecto africano.

"¿De qué quieres hablar, Harry? -le preguntó ella lentamente.

El chico se pasó la mano por la nuca y revolvió el cabello hasta quedar a juego con el de ella.

"Yo..." -Harry no quería volver a insistir en el tema de la posible borrachera, porque tenía algo de miedo de que Hermione sacase su varita y, haciendo un alarde de virtuosismo, lo transformase en comida para Buckbeak. "No quiero que mañana podamos arrepentirnos de esto, Hermione... creo que es mejor que hablemos antes... yo no creo que sea esto lo que tú quieres..."

La chica lo miró a los ojos intensamente, sin desviarlos ni un milímetro. Harry se empezó a poner nervioso. Ella parecía terriblemente serena, como si estuviese pensando qué hacer: si marcharse de allí o agarrarlo por el cuello y seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. El chico deseó con todas sus fuerzas que hiciese lo segundo pero, de un ágil brinco, ella se puso de pie y, todavía mirándolo, se arregló la ropa hasta parecer (casi) que allí no había pasado nada.

"No veo qué tenemos que hablar, pero bueno. Yo ya te dije lo que siento: si tú sientes lo mismo, todos contentos. Pero ya veo que no..." -concluyó con una mueca irónica. "En fin, no voy a presionarte para que me digas hoy lo que tengas que decirme, no te preocupes. Si quieres hablar mañana, hablaremos mañana. Buenas noches, Harry" -finalizó, abriendo la puerta y disponiéndose a salir de la habitación con un cabreo monumental que no se molestó lo más mínimo en ocultar.

"¡Hermione, espera!" -gritó Harry levantándose de golpe y corriendo tras ella. Consiguió sujetarla por la blusa. "No lo entiendes, yo..."

Ella se giró lentamente, con un gesto de decepción en la cara, como el de un niño al que le hubiesen quitado un juguete.

"Te entiendo perfectamente, Harry... no hagamos esto más penoso para los dos¿quieres?" -le espetó.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"¡No, no me entiendes!" -repitió exasperado. "Este no es el momento, no podemos dejarnos llevar, porque mañana..."

Hermione, para su sorpresa, soltó una carcajada.

"¿Qué vas a decirme ahora, Harry?" -le preguntó acercándose a él pero sin cerrar la puerta de la habitación. "¿Que mañana nos arrepentiremos¿Crees que yo me ando besando por ahí con mis amigos si no sé lo que siento? Quizás tú lo hagas, pero yo no. Hasta mañana, Harry..." -Hermione se soltó y acabó de traspasar la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo.

Su amigo se dejó caer sobre la cama, haciendo pinza con los dedos en el puente de la nariz. Estaba claro que la chica se había enfadado bastante. Aquello era otra prueba de que Hermione no era la Hermione de siempre, porque ella siempre controlaba bastante sus reacciones, al menos con él. Nunca perdía la paciencia con sus arrebatos de mal humor, y justificaba sus salidas de tono basándose en la carga que su amigo soportaba sobre sus hombros. Y ahora lo había acusado poco menos que de... bueno, de estar a la que cae, por decirlo de alguna manera... y eso que había sido él el que había parado...

Buscó a tientas sus gafas, que habían caído por algún lado de la cama, y se las puso. Decidió que en cuanto viese a Hermione a solas en algún momento, cuando ella volviese a su estado normal, no pararía hasta que hablasen de lo que había pasado. Sospechaba que con el cabreo que tenía encima, probablemente le iba a costar convencerla, pero estaba decidido. Se quitó la ropa y se tiró encima de la cama, agotado, pensando que era increíble cómo en pleno mes de diciembre, en Hogwarts podía hacer tanto calor.

------------

En realidad, Hermione no estaba enfadada con Harry. Cerró la puerta de su flamante habitación de Premio Anual de un portazo y se tiró boca abajo encima de la cama, llorando como una magdalena. Estaba enfadada con el mundo en general, que era tan injusto que hacía que la gente se enamorase y no fuese correspondida. Era la primera vez que Hermione tenía un desengaño amoroso (porque Krum había estado completamente colado por ella y había sido ella la que había dado por finalizada la relación), pero al rechazo se sumaba la frustración de la interrupción de Harry cuando los dos estaban dejándose llevar por la pasión. No entendía nada. En aquel momento, Hermione veía el mundo de forma simple y sencilla: si a Harry le hubiese gustado ella, hubiese seguido besándola hasta que amaneciese. Y si la había separado de él, era evidente que él no sentía lo mismo que ella.

De tanto llorar, se quedó dormida encima de la cama, sintiéndose la persona más desgraciada del mundo.

-------------

Un par de horas más tarde, Hermione se despertó y se encontró tirada encima de la cama, con el pelo y la ropa hechos un desastre. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y no sabía muy bien cómo había llegado hasta ahí, hasta que, de repente, una imagen saltó bruscamente a su mente.

Ella y Harry.

En la habitación de Harry.

¡BESÁNDOSE COMO DESESPERADOS!

Hermione no tenía ni idea de que Parvati y Lavender le habían puesto poción desinhibidora en la cerveza de mantequilla, pero en una fracción de segundo se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta no era muy normal. Lo recordó todo, y como ya se habían pasado los efectos de la poción, no era capaz de reconocerse a sí misma. Recordó su enfrentamiento con Malfoy, recordó haber estado bailando con Oliver, con Ron, con Terry , con Sean, con...

Con todos menos con Harry.

Claro que habían hecho algo más interesante que bailar.

Se tapó la cara con las manos. Era idiota. Le había confesado a Harry lo que sentía por él, pero cuando estaban, por fin, uno en brazos del otro, Harry no había querido continuar. Se había dejado llevar en un principio, sí, pero seguramente había sido un subidón hormonal momentáneo, porque se había arrepentido y le había dicho que tenían que hablar primero.

¿Con qué cara iba a mirar a Harry a la mañana siguiente?

Se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj: eran casi las tres de la mañana. Era evidente que no iba a poder dormir, así que decidió hacer un viajecito a las cocinas a ver si Dobby estaba despierto y le hacía un chocolate calentito. En el fondo no le parecía bien ir a molestar a Dobby a horas tan intempestivas, pero aquella era una emergencia.

----------

Harry no había podido pegar ojo ni un segundo, así que estaba entreteniéndose practicando hechizos. El hechizo aturdidor le estaba saliendo muy bien, porque aunque se lo estaba practicando a la almohada, se la imaginaba con la cara de Oliver. Al cabo de un tiempo, decidió echarle un vistazo al mapa del merodeador para ver si Hermione podía dormir o estaba dando vueltas en su dormitorio, y allí la vio.

Estaba sola, en las cocinas de Hogwarts, metida en una habitación pequeña que debía de ser una despensa y que daba a una de las cocinas. Separados de ella por un tabique, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson estaban reunidos con una motita sin nombre (un elfo doméstico, pensó Harry); la motita señalada como "Hermione Granger" estaba completamente inmóvil en su sitio, pero había una sexta motita que se acercaba a ella por el otro lado, una motita que sin duda iba a reunirse con las otras cuatro, y que llevaba un cartelito en el que se leía, en la elegante letra cursiva del mapa, "Blaise Zabini".

Harry no tuvo ni tiempo de coger la capa de invisibilidad. Agarró su varita con fuerza y salió disparado hacia las cocinas.

-------------

Hermione contenía la respiración, escuchando cómo Malfoy, cuya voz había oído nada más traspasar la puerta secreta de las cocinas, aleccionaba a uno de los elfos domésticos (que se dirigía a él con fervor y le llamaba "amo Draco") sobre lo que tenía que hacer para poner la poción que acababa de darle en la comida de Dumbledore. Hermione abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salen de las órbitas: Harry tenía razón y Draco era algo más que un capullo con ínfulas de mini-mortífago. Se mordió el labio inferior, y se giró lo más sigilosamente posible para salir de allí antes de que la viesen y contarle todo a Dumbledore.

Lamentablemente, chocó con algo de consistencia blanda.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya..." -resonó la voz irónica de Blaise Zabini. "Mira, Draco, las sorpresas que guardan las despensas de Hogwarts..."

--------------

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, siento la tardanza pero es que he estado ocupada con la lectura del libro 6. Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad, intentaré compensaros actualizando pronto esta vez. Vamos ahora con los reviews.**

**Alexia Riddle: **¿Dudas sobre la trama? Buf, lo que queda todavía... Me encanta que te gustase el beso, pero esto no es nada, jejeje (no me refiero a que vaya a poner lemon). De todos modos, ya puedes decir lo de pobre Drakis, jajaja.

**Ginger: **Gracias, guapa. Espero que te guste el de hoy.

**Kirlatan: **Mmmmmmmmm… Oliver tiene que dar mucho juego todavía, jejeje... A mí también me gusta para Hermione, jeje. Besitos.

**Tifanny: **Chimborro? (Cara de alucinada total) Bueno, ya me explicarás qué significa... ¿pasteloso¿violento¿simplemente malo? O.o

**Damis Black:** Uf, aún falta mucha trama, ya verás... Un besito y gracias por el review.

**Herms Potter: **No, la poción no produce amnesia, pero tampoco he dicho que sea Hermone la que se hace la loca... la respuesta en próximos capítulos, jajaja! Un besote.

**Rakaomi: **así que mis personajes se ajustan mucho a los que describe Rowling? Gracias mil, pero después de leer el sexto libro esto ya no sé si es un piropo o un jarro de agua fría... en fin, no sigo que me caliento. Como no sé si has leído el libro o no, mejor lo dejamos así. Dejémoslo en que se parecen a cómo Rowling los dejó en el libro 5º, jajaja... Coincido completamente con tu visión de Draco y prometo sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras para leer tu fic. Muchísimas gracias por un review bien largo, como los que me gustan. Besos a toneladas.

**Kira Levana:** Hummm... la verdad es que yo no escribo lemon, no tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero sí un pudor desmedido... qué le vamos a hacer. Lo que hay en este capítulo es mi techo en este sentido, lo siento. Tienes razón en lo de "Harry, acompaña a Hermione...", jajaja... ¿será que Oliver no tiene ningún interés por Hermione¿Será que quiere que esté protegida¿Será que...? Bueno, la respuesta en los próximos capítulos. Besos en la coronilla.

**Kenny Link: **no supliques, que no hace falta, aquí tienes el capítulo! (Más vale tarde que nunca) Espero que compense por la tardanza.

**Bueno, y ahora sí, vierto mis opiniones personales que, como su nombre indica, son personales... e intransferibles. **

**En cuanto al libro 6, diré que no me está gustando nada. No sé si Rowling lo escribió a toda pastilla por algún motivo, económico quizás o porque se le echaba la fecha del parto encima, pero parece escrito por otra persona, absolutamente sensiblero y con un montón de detalles más propios de un culebrón (ríete de "Sensación de vivir") que de un libro para niños. **

**Sobre lo que sí voy a opinar es sobre la famosa entrevista con Emerson y Melissa. Ya he dicho que no quiero spoilers, y por tanto no voy a decir nada sobre lo que hablaron, pero quiero dejar claro que la actitud de los tres, entrevistadores y entrevistada, me pareció lamentable y me dejó un regusto de lo más desagradable. Ya me parece mal que un escritor critique de una forma u otra a parte de sus lectores, pero que lo haga un escritor que escribe principalmente para niños denota una carencia tal de sensibilidad que me deja sorprendida. También me ha parecido de mal gusto leer un montón de mensajes en diferentes foros llamándola de todo. Por favor, no convirtáis un libro en un asunto de vital importancia, y una diferencia de criterios en una coartada para el odio, el insulto y la bajeza. Al que no le guste lo que escribe Rowling, que haga un fic y santas pascuas, que para eso están. Esta señora es humana y se equivoca como todo el mundo. **


	6. Capítulo 5: Consecuencias de la fiesta

Hooooooooola a todosssss! Siento el retraso, pero ha sido por motivos bastante ajenos a mi voluntad. He tenido una gripe! ¿Se puede tener gripe en verano? Yo pensaba que no, pero en fin, si hay un médico entre los presentes que me resuelva la duda. Bueno, se supone que ha sido gripe, pero el caso es que me he pasado una semana con fiebre alta, tos, medio alelada en la cama y vomitando cada dos minutos, y después me quedé hecha polvo unos cuantos días más. Así que tened compasión de mí si este capítulo no es todo lo cuerdo que debería. Para compensar la tardanza, el capítulo es largo.

Disclaimer: Aunque Harry Potter y sus amigos no me pertenecen, pronto es mi cumpleaños, así que si Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury o Warner me los quieren regalar, pues los aceptaré de buen grado. Queda dicho.

NADA COMO UN BUEN ATAQUE DE AMNESIA 

**Capítulo 5: Consecuencias de la fiesta. Pero... ¿no recuerdas nada, Hermione?**

Harry corría como un desesperado en dirección a las cocinas del colegio, jadeando hasta que cada respiración le hacía daño en la garganta. Cuando consiguió hacerle cosquillas a la pera del cuadro que cerraba las puertas de las cocinas, entró como una exhalación y empezó a buscar a Hermione por todas las salas y despensas que había. Hasta que la encontró.Tumbada en el suelo. Inerte.Y acompañada.

Junto a ella, Dobby saltaba excitado, armando mucho ruído con el inequívoco fin de despertarla, pero no se atrevía a tocarla. La chica estaba tumbada boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, y un delgado reguero de sangre se deslizaba por el suelo desde su coronilla, que sin duda había impactado contra el frío suelo de piedra de las cocinas. Harry sintió que le costaba respirar, pero reaccionó rápido: apartó a Dobby de un empujón, la cogió de la muñeca y le miró el pulso. Estaba bien, latía con regularidad. Sólo estaba inconsciente, pero estaba viva.

Viva. Estaba claro, Malfoy nunca se había atrevido a asesinar a un estudiante en Hogwarts, pero aún así Harry notó tal oleada de alivio que casi le dan arcadas. Notaba la garganta descarnada, tanto por lo mucho que había jadeado al correr como porque parecía que se le había secado la boca definitivamente. Arrodillado, cogió a Hermione en brazos con delicadeza, como si estuviese acunándola, y revisó la herida de la nuca, por la que sangraba un poco. Nada importante.

"¡Gracias a Dios que Harry Potter ha venido!" -por primera vez se dio cuenta de que Dobby no había dejado de gimotear y berrear; "Dobby oyó gritos y encontró a la señorita Granger tirada en el suelo, parecía muerta" -el pobre elfo doméstico no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la idea de que la mejor amiga de Harry Potter pudiese haber pasado a mejor vida. "¡Dobby no sabía qué hacer, Harry Potter!"

"Está bien, Dobby" -respondió Harry con voz calmada. "Escucha bien lo que te digo: hace un rato, Hermione estaba aquí acompañada de varios estudiantes y otro elfo doméstico: ¿sabes de quién te hablo?"

Pero Dobby negó con la cabeza, con la mirada compungida y las orejas gachas.

"Cuando Dobby llegó, oyó a gente que corría pero no vio a nadie, y la señorita Granger estaba aquí, sola" -respondió con evidente pesar.

Harry suspiró. "De acuerdo, Dobby, ahora voy a llevar a Hermione a la enfermería, pero tú ten las orejas bien orientadas, ¿vale? Necesito que me informes de cualquier cosa rara que oigas o veas" -y, diciendo esto, se puso de pie cargando el cuerpo inerte de Hermione en brazos. Podía transportarla levitando con un golpe de varita, pero emocionalmente no era capaz de romper el contacto físico con ella, así que cargó con el peso todo el largo camino hasta la enfermería, donde llegó exhausto y jadeante.

"¡Señora Pomfrey, señora Pomfrey!" -gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba la puerta de la enfermería con el pie. A pesar del incómodo viaje, Hermione no daba ninguna señal de despertar de su letargo, y él empezaba a dejarse ganar por la histeria.

Cuando la señora Pomfrey, ataviada con una bata de color ciclamen bordada con crisantemos que se abrochaba a toda pastilla, abrió la puerta de la enfermería, la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos batió todos los récords que ostentaba el joven Potter hasta el momento. Harry tenía el pelo tan alborotado que parecía que había sido interceptado por un tornado en algún lugar de la escalera, tenía una expresión de pánico en la cara y unas ojeras descomunales. En sus brazos dormía (o eso le pareció en un primer momento) su amiga Granger, aunque cambió de opinión rápidamente al ver la mancha de sangre que adornaba el hombro y el brazo de Potter, allí donde se apoyaba la nuca de la chica. Sus brazos caían lánguidos a ambos lados del cuerpo. No le podía ver la cara, que apoyaba en Potter, pero era evidente que no estaba durmiendo.

"Señora Pomfrey, es Hermione... la encontré inconsciente en las cocinas... no sé qué le ha pasado, pero ha sido Malfoy y..."

"Tráigala aquí, Potter, rápido... póngala en esta cama de aquí, con cuidado..." -la señora Pomfrey lo interrumpió y lo condujo con rapidez a una de las salas de curas que Harry conocía tan bien. El chico depositó a Hermione sobre las sábanas con delicadeza, y agarró una almohada para ponérsela en la nuca, pero la enfermera no se lo permitió. "Póngala de lado, tengo que ocuparme de esa herida de la cabeza" -Pomfrey miró hacia la pared, donde una bruja vestida con lo que parecía un traje de enfermera del siglo XIX observaba la escena con expresión de cotilla- "Amelia, por favor, ¿podrías avisar a Albus y a Minerva?"

"Claro, será un placer" -afirmó la bruja del cuadro con una leve reverencia, desapareciendo tras el marco.

Mientras la señora Pomfrey reconocía a Hermione, Harry se vio obligado a esperar sentado en una de las incómodas sillas de la enfermería, sobresaltándose cada vez que la enfermera, después de lanzarle a Hermine algún hechizo con la varita, mascullaba algo entre dientes o soltaba una exclamación. Para su alivio, Dumbledore y McGonagall aparecieron en la enfermería pocos minutos después.

"¡Oh, Santo Cielo!" -exclamó la profesora McGonagall llevándose la mano a la boca, mientras el director observaba la escena con expresión insondable. Harry no se extrañó: sabía que Hermione era la favorita de la profesora de transformaciones y que le tenía un aprecio especial.

"¿Sabes qué le ha pasado, Poppy?" -preguntó el director con voz monocorde. Harry suponía que la bruja del retrato ya les había explicado su triunfal entrada en la enfermería con Hermione desmayada en brazos.

"Una maldición, sin duda" -contestó la enfermera chasqueando la lengua, mientras untaba la coronilla de Hermione de una poción pastosa que hizo que dejase de sangrar al momento. "La herida se la produjo al caerse al suelo, seguro que se golpeó con las losas de piedra, así que cicatrizará sin problemas, pero no sé por qué está inconsciente. El "enervate" no funciona, sólo podemos esperar a que despierte sola."

"¿Esperar? ¡¿Cómo que esperar!" -Dumbledore y McGonagall se giraron hacia Harry como si se diesen cuenta por primera vez de que estaba allí.

"Mientras la experta sigue atendiendo a la señorita Granger, Harry, creo que tú deberías explicarnos lo sucedido" -repuso Dumbledore con calma, mirando a Harry por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

"Por supuesto. Poppy, ¿podemos usar tu cuarto de estar?" -añadió McGonagall.

La señora Pomfrey hizo un vago gesto de asentimiento mientras levantaba los párpados de Hermione y los enfocaba con la luz que emitía la punta de su varita. McGonagall agarró a Harry por el brazo sin muchos miramientos y, seguida por el director, se llevaron a Harry a una sala acogedora que había dentro del recinto de la enfermería.

"¿Y bien, Potter? ¿En qué lío os habéis metido esta vez?" -interrogó la profesora.

Harry empezó a sentir cómo la furia le calentaba las orejas, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizado por lo que hubiera podido pasarle a Hermione para descargar su furia contra otro que no fuese él mismo.

"No nos hemos metido en ningún lío, profesora McGonagall" -contestó Harry. "Ha sido Malfoy"

"¿Tienes pruebas, Harry?" -inquirió Dumbledore con amabilidad.

"No" -respondió simplemente Harry, moviendo la cabeza apesadumbrado. "Esta noche, Hermione se comportó de una forma muy rara, y provocó a Malfoy..."

"La señorita Granger nunca haría eso, Potter, eso es más propio del señor Weasley o de ti" -interrumpió McGonagall con un gesto de incredulidad.

"Sí, ya lo sé, pero es que esta noche Hermione estaba muy rara... se comportaba como nunca lo hace, y realmente enfureció a Malfoy" -explicó Harry negando lentamente con la cabeza. "Oliver... digo... el profesor Wood... estaba allí y evitó que las cosas fuesen a mayores" -Harry intentaba por todos los medios explicar lo que había pasado sin poner en evidencia a nadie, y mucho menos delatar a los Ravenclaw por organizar una fiesta clandestina. "Yo acompañé a Hermione a su habitación y allí... discutimos... y ella se enfadó conmigo" -el rostro de Harry tomó un color de exquisito parecido con el pelo de Ron, lo que no le pasó desapercibido al director, a quien se le curvaron ligeramente las comisuras de la boca. "Y yo... yo tengo un pergamino encantado que perteneció a mi padre, al profesor Lupin y a Sirius. Es un mapa de Hogwarts, y se ve dónde está todo el mundo en todo momento. Y ví a Hermione, de madrugada, en las cocinas. Allí estaban también Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson, y alguien más. Y Zabini se le acercaba por el otro lado. Así que me lancé a buscarla corriendo, y cuando llegué a las cocinas, no había nadie excepto ella, y ella..." -Harry se odió un poco a sí mismo en aquel momento, pero no pudo evitar que la voz le temblase y se quedó callado.

"Estaba como ahora, inconsciente, y con un golpe en la cabeza" -finalizó Dumbledore animándolo a seguir.

"Sí, y Dobby estaba con ella, porque había oído jaleo, pero no había visto a nadie" -finalizó Harry. "Así que la agarré y la traje aquí"

"Ese pergamino del que habla, Potter..." -comenzó McGonagall mirándolo con suspicacia.

"Tranquila, Minerva, conozco el mapa del que habla Harry" -dijo Dumbledore interrumpiéndola con un leve gesto. "Es obra de James, Remus y Sirius, no podía ser de otro modo, Remus me lo contó y pensamos que no era mala idea que Harry lo conservase"

A Harry casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas, aunque bien pensado, realmente aquel mapa empezaba ser un secreto a voces.

"Albus, Minerva... Hermione ha despertado..." -la voz fatigada de la señora Pomfrey llegó a ellos desde la puerta entornada.

Harry se levantó de un salto de su silla y pasó como una exhalación junto a la enfermera, que lo siguió presurosa, advirtiéndole que no le permitiría agotar a su paciente. Cuando llegó a la cama de Hermione, la encontró pálida y con aspecto dolorido, e intentaba incorporarse apoyándose en los codos.

"¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, menos mal que estás bien, ¿qué te ha hecho Malfoy? ¿Te encontró Zabini? ¿Te han lanzado una maldición?" -Harry preguntaba atropelladamente, agachado junto a la cama de su amiga, que lo miraba como si se hubiese convertido en un curioso cruce entre escreguto y anchoa.

"¿De qué me hablas, Harry? La última vez que me crucé con Malfoy fue en clase de pociones, el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad" -le contestó con voz apagada.

"¿Y anoche? En la sala común de Ravenclaw, ya sabes..." -continuó Harry, bajando la voz para que los tres cotillas que tenía detrás no descubriesen lo de la fiesta.

"Anoche estuve estudiando en la sala común hasta las once, mientras tú y Ron jugabais al ajedrez mágico, y Ron te ganó las cuatro veces, por cierto, en lugar de hacer los deberes que tenéis pendientes" -le respondió ella con aire de suficiencia.

"Pe... pero Hermione... eso fue la noche del 30... ya estamos a día uno de enero... ayer fue la... la fiesta de Ravenclaw" -aclaró Harry en un susurro.

"¿La fiesta de Ravenclaw? ¿De qué me hablas, Harry?" -preguntó la chica en voz alta, mientras Harry le hacía todo tipo de señales para que hablase en voz baja, la profesora McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey los miraban con expresión totalmente desaprobadora y el profesor Dumbledore hacía esfuerzos por contener la risa ante el apuro de Harry. Finalmente comprendió las señas de Harry y continuó en bajito: "la fiesta es hoy, ¿no? Hoy es 31 de diciembre... y por cierto, ¿qué hago aquí?"

Harry se quedó tan sorprendido que se cayó hacia atrás, quedando sentado en el duro suelo de mármol de la enfermería.

"¿31 de diciembre? Hermione... ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó ayer?"

-------------

Las semanas fueron pasando. Los primeros días, todo Hogwarts comentaba que Hermione Granger había sido encontrada inconsciente y amnésica, y aunque las condiciones exactas nunca fueron reveladas, todo tipo de rumor corrió por el colegio. Luna Lovegood decía que los queriwinckles de la nieve pueden producir amnesias temporales al introducirse a través de la piel de los dedos cuando se hacen bolas de nieve, pero el agua caliente suele revertir los efectos, así que era de esperar que, si Hermione no se duchaba en agua fría, la amnesia se le curase pronto. Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil se leyeron todo cuando libro pudieron encontrar sobre la poción desinhibidora, pero no vieron en ninguno que la amnesia fuese un efecto secundario de la misma, ni siquiera cuando se mezclaba con alcohol muggle o mágico (y además, estaban seguras de que Hermione sólo había tomado cerveza de mantequilla), pero aún así no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco culpables. Aunque no tan culpables como para contarle a Snape lo que habían hecho, claro. Ron, que se había perdido gran parte de la historia, estaba algo preocupado por su amiga, pero no le parecía que 24 horas de amnesia fuesen un grave problema para la vida de nadie, y la propia Hermione parecía indiferente, ya que el día 31 apenas había estudiado y podía recuperar muy rápidamente los temas que había olvidado.

Harry estaba desesperado.

Unos días después de la recuperación de Hermione, se lo había contado todo a Oliver (todo, claro está, menos el apasionado coloquio que habían mantenido Hermione y él en su cama), y le había explicado vagamente que habían discutido. Oliver puso cara de "sí, vale, vamos a hacer como que me lo creo", obvió el ruborcillo delator que invadía las poco carnosas mejillas de Harry, y le explicó pesaroso al chico que no les quedaba más remedio que contarle todo a Dumbledore. Oliver, que para eso era mayor, más maduro y más responsable (¡¡¡¡un hurra por Oliver, hip, hip, huraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ups, lo siento por el ataque de entusiasmo), acompañó a Harry a la oficina del director y aceptó toda la responsabilidad sobre la fiesta clandestina. Dumbledore se limitó a decirle que por mucho que hiciese poco que había sido alumno, un profesor de Hogwarts no podía permitir que algo así sucediese en su presencia, masculló unas palabras en voz baja (a Harry le pareció entender algo así como "a ver cuándo me invitan a mí a una", pero rápidamente desechó la idea por absurda), y acto seguido se sumió en un silencio pensativo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Fawkes que en aquel momento, tras autoincendiarse por Navidad, era un polluelo en plena adolescencia.

"Le aseguro, profesor Dumbledore, que Hermione estaba muy rara... como dijo la profesora McGonagall, ella nunca hubiese provocado así a Malfoy, ella es muy sensata, ella..."

"¿Ella hizo alguna otra cosa rara, además de retar al señor Malfoy, Harry?" -le interrumpió suavemente Dumbledore, sin volverse ni dejar de acariciar a Fawkes.

Harry enrojeció tanto que podía haberse conectado con la red flu.

"Bueno... estuvimos discutiendo acaloradamente cuando llegamos a nuestras habitaciones..." -acertó a explicar Harry sin mentir del todo (es decir, sí estuvieron haciendo algo acaloradamente, al fin y al cabo). Oliver lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Sueles echarle habitualmente un vistazo al mapa del merodeador a las tres de la mañana, Harry? -preguntó Dumbledore sin moverse ni un ápice.

"Eh... yo... sí, a veces..." -balbuceó Harry.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, todavía de espaldas a él.

"¿Y sueles ver cosas interesantes?"

Esta vez fue Oliver el que enrojeció ligeramente. Harry suspiró hondo y decidió contarle al director lo que había estado haciendo.

"Señor, yo sospecho de los Slytherin... sospecho de Malfoy, creo que su padre y otros mortífagos quieren hacerle algo, señor, y vigilo si se reúne con otros Slytherin a horas intempestivas y los espío con la capa... bueno, ya sabe... la capa... aunque hasta ahora no había visto nada importante... yo..."

Dumbledore le pegó una suave bronca a Harry por no dormir lo suficiente, aunque le agradeció su interés por su persona. Al cabo de un rato, tranquilizó a Harry diciéndole que, al fin y al cabo, no tenían ninguna prueba firme contra Malfoy y que era mejor que el mapa del merodeador siguiese siendo secreto. Mejor no tener que enseñarlo como prueba en un juicio. Además, todo lo que podían lamentar era haber perdido 24 horas de la vida de Hermione, y, como dijo Dumbledore, "la señorita Granger es, sin duda, la alumna más capacitada para recuperar 24 horas de estudio en lo que dura un zumo de calabaza, y además no es del todo malo el que no recuerde la pelea con el señor Malfoy". Harry asintió a regañadientes y abandonó el despacho del director, dejándolo a solas con Oliver.

Director y profesor se miraron y se sentaron frente a la chimenea, mientras Dumbledore hacía aparecer una humeante tetera y dos tazas.

"¿Crees que sabe que Hermione y yo...?"

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros.

"Es posible. ¿Tú también la encontraste rara?"

Oliver afirmó con la cabeza.

"Poción desinhibidora, sin ninguna duda" -aseguró. "Alguna de sus compañeras, me atrevería a decir, y por su comportamiento en la fiesta, Brown y Patil. Pero he consultado con Snape y me ha dicho que es muy característico de la poción el recordarlo todo vívidamente, así que lo único que causó la poción fue el enfrentamiento entre Hermione y Draco".

"Y posiblemente esa... digamos... pelea con Harry, claro está"

Oliver giró tan rápido el cuello hacia Dumbledore que le pareció oír un "crac".

"¿Insinúas...?"

Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano.

"No insinúo nada. Pero últimamente Harry tiene un colorcillo muy saludable en las mejillas, ¿no te parece? De cualquier modo, es evidente que Malfoy, o Zabini, o cualquiera de los otros Slytherin, le lanzó una maldición a la señorita Granger, no sabemos si como venganza por lo que pasó en la dichosa fiesta o porque ella escuchó algo que no debía cuando llegó a las cocinas".

"Harry dijo que había un punto sin nombre en el mapa".

Dumbledore asintió.

"Un elfo doméstico. Le pregunté a Remus. No sabemos qué hacían Malfoy y compañía en las cocinas, puede que sólo buscasen un tentempié nocturno, y tampoco sabemos qué hacía la señorita Granger. Pero me atrevería a decir que la maldición que le lanzaron fue un _obliviate_".

"¡Pero eso es magia avanzada! ¡Y además produce una amnesia completa, es una maldición muy grave!"

Dumbledore asintió lentamente.

"Tenemos que averiguar qué pasó en las cocinas, pero eso sólo puede contárnoslo la señorita Granger, me temo".

"Esta noche hemos quedado de nuevo. Aprovechando que estaremos a solas, le preguntaré por todo lo que recuerde".

"No será necesario, Oliver. Hermione se encuentra en este momento subiendo por la escalera de mi despacho, acompañada de Minerva".

Como respondiendo a un hechizo, unos suaves golpes interrumpieron las palabras de Dumbledore.

"Adelante..."

Una visiblemente afectada Hermione entró en el despacho del director, acompañada por la profesora McGonagall, que la acompañaba pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

"Albus, es urgente. Hermione tiene algo que contarte. Os dejo solos. Oliver, si me acompañas..."

"No, prefiero que se quede..." -acertó a decir la chica con un hilo de voz. "Y usted también, profesora..."

El director hizo aparecer otra silla y una butaca frente al fuego, y llenó de humeante té otras dos tazas. Esperó a que las dos brujas se hubiesen sentado y a que Hermione le diese un trago a la infusión.

"Bueno, señorita Granger... ¿qué es eso tan importante que tiene que contarnos?"

----------------

**Bueno, lo dejo aquí. Entramos en la segunda mitad del fic, o sea que podéis esperar unos tres capítulos más para el final, más o menos. No sé si os imagináis por dónde van los tiros... un poco de paciencia, que ya falta poco. Como veréis, Oliver es un personaje que me encanta... ¿se ha notado mucho? Jejeje...**

**Voy a contestar los reviews con brevedad porque ya sabéis que hay el rumor de que ffnet no deja contestarlos. ¿Vale?**

**AlexiaRiddle: **¿corto? Uf, pero si era largísimo (para cómo son los míos, claro está). Draco aparece de malo, porque lo es, jajaja... pero bueno, a saber cómo termina esto... Otro beso para ti, guapa.

**Barby chile: **muchísimas gracias por tu opinión, me ha llegado al alma. Besos a toneladas.

**Elena Potter: **a ver, el primer capítulo sucede después de la fiesta... luego vamos al pasado, y el próximo capítulo coincidirá cronológicamente con el primero, ¿vale? En realidad al final de este capítulo ya estamos a la par que el primero: Harry se pregunta si será verdad que Hermione no recuerda nada. ¿Aclarado? Pues nada, un besito.

**Ginger: **Gracias por tu opinión, guapetona. Besos.

**Rakaomi: **¡Peazo de review! Bueno, no puedo comentar nada sobre tus teorías porque te desvelaría muchas cosas del libro 6, así que ya lo releerás tú cuando leas el libro y verás si te equivocas o no. Por lo demás, coincido contigo exactamente en todo, con puntos y comas. Vamos, es como si me leyese a mí misma, sólo te digo eso. Yo creo sobre todo que Rowling escribe ahora con demasiadas prisas por parte de las editoriales y la Warner y ya se sabe: las cosas con prisas... en fin, a ver por dónde sale en el libro 7. Besos a millones.

**Bueno, y nada más por ahora. Prometo actualizar en una semana, ¿vale? Ahora que ya no estoy malita aprovecharé para recuperar el tiempo. La semana que viene sabremos muchas más cosas y veremos a un Harry un tanto desesperado por hacer que Hermione recupere la memoria... **

**Besos a paladas!**

**Lara**


	7. Capítulo 6: Volvemos al principio: había

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, pero la trama, que es mucho más interesante, me pertenece a mí (lo siento, no pude evitarlo).

Bueno, en este capítulo se explican muchas cosas. Comentarios varios al final del capítulo.

NADA COMO UN BUEN ATAQUE DE AMNESIA 

**Capítulo 6: Volvemos al principio: había una vez una chica que no recordaba nada, nada, nada...**

Hermione notó cómo el té la reconfortaba y tranquilizaba, y hacía que el pulso le latiese a su ritmo normal.

"Profesor Dumbledore... ¿no habrá ninguna poción aquí, verdad?"

"No se preocupe, señorita Granger. Es una simple infusión de té al limón. Es mi favorito, ¿sabe?" -respondió el anciano.

"Menos mal, porque estoy un poco harta de que me pongan pociones a escondidas en las bebidas últimamente" -masculló Hermione mientras apuraba la taza.

Los demás enarcaron las cejas.

"¡Hermione! ¿Quieres decir que recuerdas...?" -comenzó a preguntar Oliver.

"Lo recuerdo todo, Oli... profesor Wood" -rectificó a tiempo la chica tras lanzar una mirada rápida a Dumbledore. "Hace días que me pasan cosas raras... me vienen a la cabeza imágenes inconexas, de repente, como si me estuvieran poniendo trozos de una película en la cabeza y... bueno, una película es un invento muggle que..."

"Lo sabemos, señorita Granger... todos hemos cursado Estudios Muggles" -explicó con poca paciencia McGonagall.

"Pues es igual: de repente estaba estudiando, o dándome una ducha, o haciendo cualquier cosa, y me aparecía una imagen de una fiesta, o de mí misma apuntando a Malfoy con la varita, o... er... mmmm... _discutiendo_... con Harry..." -en ese momento, el resplandor de las mejillas de Hermione podía mantener su taza de té caliente durante varias horas más. "Pero nada tenía sentido, hasta que hoy, por fin, recordé las últimas imágenes y... bueno, creo que ya me acuerdo de todo".

Todos la miraron en silencio, mientras ella apuraba de un último trago su taza de té. La dejó a un lado y miró a Dumbledore con determinación.

"Draco Malfoy quiere envenenarle, señor"

-------------

Harry había abandonado el despacho de Dumbledore malhumorado y frustrado. Tenía la impresión de que el director no iba a hacer nada por averiguar lo que le había pasado a Hermione en las cocinas y que sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos. Y para Harry era muy importante saber lo que tramaban los Slytherin. A lo mejor Hermione no había visto nada importante y Malfoy simplemente se había vengado de lo de la fiesta, pero tenía la intuición de que no era así.

Y luego estaba lo que había pasado entre ellos. Si no conseguía que Hermione recordase, nunca podría hablar con ella. No era cuestión de soltarle a bocajarro: "mira, Hermione, tú no te acuerdas, pero después de la fiesta nos estuvimos besando en mi cama hasta que la temperatura ambiente subió diez grados, y no llegamos a más porque yo decidí parar en el arranque de estupidez más grande desde que alguien le regaló a Snape un caldero. ¿Te gustaría hablar sobre ello?" En el mejor de los casos, Hermione le lanzaría un hechizo que le dejaría calvo durante un mes. Y, si la chica tenía algo con Oliver, seguramente lo miraría de arriba abajo y le soltaría la carcajada de su vida. Imposible.

No tenía otro remedio. Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado, y así posiblemente pudiese devolverle la memoria a su amiga. Ella seguía tratándolo como siempre, pero cada vez que lo tocaba o se acercaba demasiado a él, a Harry se le llenaba el cerebro de imágenes de ellos dos aquella noche, en su cama... y, bueno... de verdad que ya no aguantaba más.

El día anterior, a la hora de comer, ella lo había estado mirando fijamente un rato y, cuando él se dio cuenta, la chica le lanzó una sonrisa que hizo que su estómago pareciese haberse evaporado de repente y le pasó el dedo suavemente por la mejilla. Ya no era sólo el estómago: ahora eran los pulmones los que habían desaparecido. Y entonces, ella le mostró el dedo, manchado de puré de patata, y se metió con él, diciéndole que un Premio Anual no podía ir por ahí manchado de comida. Harry se puso blanco, luego rojo, luego blanco otra vez, y salió disparado del comedor diciendo la primera disculpa que se le ocurrió. Se coló en el baño de Myrtle y metió la cabeza bajo el grifo de agua fría, mientras la fantasma se burlaba de él y le insinuaba que ella estaría muy feliz de ayudarlo con sus problemas.

Definitivamente, no podía seguir así.

---------------

Esa misma noche, de madrugada, una Hermione Granger agotada volvía al castillo acompañada del profesor de vuelo. Tenía motivos de sobra para encontrarse feliz, satisfecha y relajada, pero estaba de un humor de perros.

"¡Hermione, por amor de Dios! No hace falta conseguirlo siempre... a veces llegarás y a veces no, pero hoy lo has hecho muy bien... ¿por qué estás así?"

Ella se giró hacia él, despeinada y sudorosa a pesar del viento frío, y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

"Claro, como tú lo consigues siempre... para los tíos parece que esto es muy fácil, pero yo no puedo y..." -no pudo seguir hablando. El mentón le empezó a temblar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de frustración que orgullosamente se empeñó en evitar, caminando rápido delante de su compañero. Pero Oliver la cogió suavemente de un brazo y la obligó a enfrentarlo. Viendo el penoso estado en el que se encontraba, la abrazó con suavidad y la invitó en silencio a que llorara hasta hartarse.

"Primero: cada día vuelas mejor" -enumeró en voz baja, mientras le acariciaba la nuca con afecto. "Segundo: montar en escoba no es algo que hagas mejor o peor por ser un chico o una chica... porque Ginny lo hace muy bien y Ron es bastante mediocre; tercero: el recorrido que estamos haciendo ahora es muy difícil y si no estás en tu mejor forma, algunos días no conseguirás acabarlo, y prefiero que no continúes antes de que te mates cayéndote de la escoba sin que te dé tiempo a inscribirte en las pruebas de acceso para la academia de aurores. Yo me he comprometido a darte clases particulares de vuelo hasta que estés preparada para las pruebas, y te juro que lo conseguirás. Y cuarto: algo me dice que toda esta furia contenida es por haber recuperado la memoria... ¿me equivoco?"

_**(N. del A.: ¿qué pensábais, panda de pervertidos?)**_

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se separó de él y lo miró con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, todavía llorosos, y él se echó a reír.

"Tenías que verte ahora... ¡qué pinta tienes!"

Ella se echó a reír a su pesar, y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

"Oye... se supone que un profesor no le dice esas cosas a una alumna... ya te vale"

Oliver suspiró.

"Mmmmm... esto no es nada comparado con los pensamientos lascivos que tengo al verte montada en la escoba, a treinta metros del suelo, y con esa mirada concentrada que pones cuando..."

Ella se puso roja como un tomate.

"¡Oliver! Ya hemos hablado de eso... yo... bueno... aquella vez... no sé..."

El profesor se echó a reír con ganas. Le pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo desordenó aún más.

"Ya lo sé, tontorrona... no sigas haciéndote un lío. Nos besamos una vez, y ya está. Fue una emoción momentánea, seguramente provocada por la sensación de volar sola y sin ayuda y no romperte ningún hueso. Además..." -Oliver la miró con una sonrisa cargada de dobles intenciones- "ya sé que no era a mí a quien hubieras querido besar en ese momento, qué le vamos a hacer"

Hermione se puso pálida y empezó a tartamudear.

"Qué... qué quieres decir..."

Oliver la cogió de la muñeca y la sentó junto a él, en las escaleras de entrada al castillo.

"Lo que nos has contado hoy, como te puedes imaginar, es muy importante" -le explicó lentamente, como si fuese uno de sus alumnos de primero. "Recuerdas haber oído cómo Draco le daba una poción venenosa a uno de sus elfos domésticos que, quién sabe cómo, está infiltrado en las cocinas de Hogwarts, para que hiciese un experimento culinario y se la pusiese en vez de perejil en la cena de nuestro insigne director; recuerdas que el muy inútil te lanzó un _obliviate_, pero, como no podía ser de otro modo, nuestro amigo Malfoy dista mucho de ser el super-mago-mega-guay que le gustaría ser, y en lugar de un _obliviate_ te lanzó una chapuza de hechizo que, no sólo tuvo un efecto limitado sino que se evaporó en dos semanas..."

Hermione asintió, esperando a ver a dónde quería llegar Oliver.

"Ten por seguro que, con esta información, Dumbledore puede ganar tiempo y mantener bajo control los intentos homicidas de Draquito... así que ha sido muy bueno que lo recordases... ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió otra vez. Cómo le gustaban a Oliver las pausas dramáticas...

"También es bueno que recordases lo que pasó en la fiesta, primero, porque te lo pasaste como una enana bailando con todo cuanto varón se te puso a tiro (bueno, creo recordar que pasaste olímpicamente de uno en concreto pero esto tiene poca importancia...), y siempre es bueno recordar una fiesta en la que uno se lo pasó bien, ¿no? Además, estabas muy guapa en esta fiesta, todo hay que decirlo... ¡ah! y también es bueno que de ahora en adelante no bebas nada, nada, a lo que te inviten esas dos cotillas de Lavender y Parvati. ¿Estamos?"

Hermione no se atrevió casi ni a asentir.

"Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno... bien, bien, bien... también está el hecho de que ponérsele chula a Malfoy y salir indemne le sube el ego a cualquiera, ¿no? No veas qué morbo tenías, allí, de pie, apuntando a las amígdalas de Malfoy con la varita mientras decías aquello de _"ni se te ocurra hacer eso, Zabini, o Draco lucirá el pelo verde durante el resto del curso"_... guauuuu..." -Oliver puso cara de pervertido, mientras se pasaba el pulgar por la comisura de los labios, mientras el rubor de Hermione amenazaba con fundir las puertas de hierro del colegio.

"Oliver..." -gimió, suplicándole una tregua, ocultando la cara con las manos.

"Todo, todo eso es bueno recordarlo..." -continuó él sin piedad, apuntándola con el índice. Era evidente que se lo estaba pasando en grande. "Pero claro, como dijo Harry, luego discutisteis cuando llegasteis a tu habitación, y ahora debes de estar muy triste porque es una pena discutir con un amigo, y esa debe de ser la causa de que quieras mantener en secreto lo de que has recuperado la memoria y no quieras contárselo a tus dos grandes _amigos_" -Oliver remarcó con intención la palabra '**_amigos_**'-; "el señor Weasley y el señor Potter. Así que, ya se sabe, después de una buena bronca con tu amigo del alma, nada como un buen ataque de amnesia para dejar las cosas como estaban, ¿eh?" -finalizó Wood, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y dándole unas palmaditas en la rodilla. "En fin, no voy a preguntarte cómo acabó la discusión, pero seguro que fue memorable".

Ella lo miró y entornó los ojos.

"Te odio, Wood"

"Pues aquella noche, a treinta metros sobre el campo de quidditch, te aseguro que lo disimulabas muy bien"

"¡OLIVER!"

---------------

Los días pasaron, y Hermione siguió con su decisión de no contarle a Ron y a Harry que había recuperado la memoria. Necesitó todo su autocontrol para mantener el tipo delante de Harry, pero de alguna forma lo hizo lo suficientemente bien para que su amigo no sospechase nada. Bromeaba con él, le daba amistosas palmaditas en la espalda, e incluso le tomaba la mano para dirigírsela con algún hechizo. Cada vez que hacía algo de esto, el corazón parecía amenazar con salírsele del tórax, pero la chica permanecía impasible y con cara de póquer.

Sabía que a Harry le afectaban estas situaciones, pero Hermione estaba segura de que era porque él no estaba interesado en ella y le avergonzaba haberse dejado llevar hasta el punto en que lo dejaron, aunque afortunadamente no había pasado nada irreparable. Suponía que en el fondo estaba aliviado porque ella no recordase nada, y Hermione estaba dispuesta a facilitarle a Harry las cosas. Antes muerta que ser la destinataria de la compasión de Harry.

Mientras tanto, el-niño-que-ya-sabemos-todos-que-vivió, completamente obsesionado con hacer que Hermione recuperase la memoria, se pasaba las noches en vela, con la nariz pegada al mapa del merodeador, y patrullando el colegio en busca de actividades nocturnas de Malfoy y compañía que pudiesen darle alguna pista de lo que había pasado. Tenía tales ojeras que los fantasmas de Hogwarts estaban empezando a plantearse nombrarlo miembro honorario de su comunidad.

Y pasó enero, y febrero, y marzo, y abril... la primavera empezó a dar señales de vida en los terrenos de Hogwarts, mientras un elfo doméstico se preguntaba, dándose de cabezazos contra las cocinas del colegio, por qué demonios los "delicatessen" que le preparaba al profesor Dumbledore desaparecían misteriosamente o eran víctimas de las más desafortunadas y casuales desgracias.

----------------

**Hola, hola, hola, holaaaa! Bueno, esta vez he actualizado antes, ¿eh? Y además he perdido un poco el tiempo porque se me ocurrió una idea de estas que se te pega al cerebro y no te deja pensar, ni comer, ni dormir hasta que la escribes. Y hale, tras una breve gestación, fue el alumbramiento del bonito prólogo de un nuevo fic, "De la sartén... ¿al fuego?", que no tiene nada que ver con éste y que de momento parece muy tétrico, pero que de tétrico no tiene nada. Y después de esta publicidad encubierta (¡Fics "Lara", los mejores fics!), paso a contestar los reviews.**

**Cammiel: **Como ves, Hermione sí perdió la memoria en realidad, pero era de prever que un Slytherin del tres al cuarto no sea capaz de lanzar un obliviate como Dios manda. Gracias por las felicitaciones.

**Cat: **La gripe ha desaparecido como por encanto, y estoy tomando dosis ingentes de vitamina C para evitar que el virus maldito contraataque. Gracias por lo del estilo fluido, guapetona.

**Ginger: **Ja, ja, ja, claro que puedo dejarlo así, es que si no no tiene gracia! Gracias por lo de "intrigante". Un millón de besos.

**Kenny Link: **Noooooo... que no te dé el ataque, que luego tienen que hacerte una operación de esas a corazón abierto, y no es plan. Gracias por lo de genial y un saco de besos.

**Uno+del montón: **¿Embarazada? Completamente imposible, a no ser que fuese mediante una clonación, porque Hermione y Harry se pararon antes de pasar a mayores. Este Harry, siempre tan caballeroso, je, je, je... Por eso Hermione se enfadó, porque no entendía a qué venía aquello de: "Primero tenemos que hablar, Hermione, que si no mañana vas a arrepentirte". Con las pocas intenciones de arrepentirse que tenía ella, je, je, je...

**Hale, pues nos vemos... digamos dentro de una semanita, a ver si el fin de semana puedo escribir el próximo capítulo. Y ya que estamos: "Visite mis otros fics, no se arrepentirá" (la publicidad encubierta, ya sabéis...).**

**Besos, **

**  
Lara**


	8. Capítulo 7: Cuatro meses después de la f

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los demás personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, Scholastic, Bloombsbury, Warner y la Hacienda Pública Británica. Microsoft Word le pertenece a Bill Gates. A mí me pertenecen la historia y el ordenador, que no es poco.

NADA COMO UN BUEN ATAQUE DE AMNESIA 

**Capítulo 7: Cuatro meses después de la fiesta. La hecatombe. **

Harry Potter estaba bastante desesperado. Someter a Draco Malfoy a la maldición _imperius_ era una idea demasiado arriesgada, porque, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de una imperdonable, y la idea de pasarse el resto de su vida en Azkaban era demasiado sombría. Pero endilgarle un traguito de _veritaserum_, aunque ilegal, podía dar su fruto. Como el _veritaserum_ se acompañaba de amnesia, nadie iba a enterarse.

Algunas noches, Malfoy bajaba solo a las cocinas, no sabía bien si a surtirse de comida o a darle instrucciones a su elfo doméstico, y Harry pensaba interceptarlo en algún sitio, usando el mapa del merodeador, y desmayarlo a golpe de varita para, a continuación, obligarlo a engullir la poción de la verdad como si fuese un pavo navideño. Harry había pensado en todo.

Bueno, en casi todo.

Porque no pensaréis que el _veritaserum_ lo vendían embotellado y en formato familiar de un litro, ¿verdad?

Pero lo que sí es cierto es que formatos más pequeños podían encontrarse en el establecimiento que había surtido a Harry de los más variopintos ingredientes durante los últimos seis años: "supermercados Snape".

El plan de Harry era subyugante en cuanto a sencillez a la par que sofisticación: echarse la capa de invisibilidad por encima, adentrarse en las mazmorras pertrechado tras el mapa del merodeador y rezar para que ni Filch ni Snape tuviesen insomnio, lo cual no sería de extrañar. Así que, una fresca y estrellada noche de finales de abril, Harry fracasó estrepitosamente en su objetivo de convertirse en el ladrón más sigiloso de la historia de Hogwarts, principalmente por haber metido un pie en un caldero, tropezar, pillar el borde de la capa con el otro pie y darse de narices contra el frío suelo de piedra del despacho de Snape tirando, ya de paso, un par de estanterías. El estrépito fue tal que hasta Voldemort le echó la bronca a Colagusano por montar barullo.

Snape, tras despertar bruscamente pensando que una horda de mortífagos se le echaba encima, descubrió al joven Gryffindor hecho un lío con la capa y sepultado tras un montón de libros y los restos de una estantería. En un primer momento, Snape pensó que algún ente sobrenatural se había apiadado de él y le había ofrecido en bandeja de plata la tan esperada oportunidad de echarle a Harry un bonito y verde _avada kedavra_, pero finalmente, el sentido común se impuso y pensó que sería suficiente con expulsarlo. Así que lo llevó de una oreja (figuradamente hablando, claro) al despacho de Dumbledore que, curiosidades de la vida, estaba reunido en una amigable charla con McGonagall y Oliver Wood.

"¡Le pillé robando en mi despacho!" -aulló Snape mientras intentaba agarrar a Harry por un hombro. "Ahora no podrá negar nada: le pillé in fraganti, envuelto en esa capa suya que tenía ese desastre de padre que..."

Albus Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano para apaciguar a Snape, mientras le dirigía a Harry una mirada reprobadora que parecía decir: "ya me esperaba algo así pero confiaba en que fueses más discreto".

"¡Expulsión! ¡Esto sólo puede solucionarse con una expulsión! Ya lo dije yo desde el principio: este Potter no es más que un salvaje que no respeta ninguna regla, igual que su..."

"Ya te hemos oído, Severus..." -la voz calmada de Dumbledore tuvo un efecto inmediato en Snape, que se quedó mudo al momento, aunque le lanzó una mirada a Harry, que ya se había zafado de su garra, que parecía querer tener el mismo efecto que una maldición imperdonable. "Ahora, Harry, vas a explicarnos lo que hacías en el despacho del profesor Snape a estas horas de la noche, cuando deberías estar en la cama".

Harry, visiblemente avergonzado (por haberse dejado pillar, claro), logró balbucear una sola palabra.

"Eh... _veritaserum_..."

"No te hemos oído bien, Harry"

"Yo... pensaba ro... coger prestado un frasco de _veritaserum_ al profesor Snape, señor. Quería dárselo a Draco para que confesase qué le hizo a Hermione y por qué. Estoy seguro de que está conspirando para hacer algo, y quería saber lo que era y..."

"¡QUERÍA DARLE _VERITASERUM_ AL SEÑOR MALFOY! ¡ESO ES ILEGAL! ¡HAY QUE MANDARLO A AZKABAN!"

"Severus, te ruego que no grites" -apaciguó el director.

"¡Potter siempre está intentando culpar a Draco de todo tipo de infamias, cuando hoy ha quedado bien claro que es él el único que hace cosas ilegales en Hogwarts! Malfoy es un alumno excelente que nunca le haría nada a otra alumna, eso no son más que patrañas sin fundamento"

"Me temo que esta vez tiene razón, Severus" -suspiró Dumbledore.

"¿Eh?" -exclamaron con perfecta sincronización, para sorpresa del resto, Harry y Snape.

"Pues que Harry desconoce algunas cosas que nosotros sabemos, y nosotros, efectivamente, sabemos que Draco Malfoy tenía planes no muy legales de los que la señorita Granger se enteró casualmente, y que por nada de este mundo deseaba que ella transmitiese al profesorado de Hogwarts" -explicó Dumbledore.

Tanto Snape como Harry miraban alternativamente a Dumbledore, Wood y McGonagall. Harry, que no se enteraba de nada, pensaba que todo aquello era una maniobra de Dumbledore para, por decirlo de forma poco elegante, salvarle el trasero delante de Snape. Y el profesor de pociones empezaba a sudar tinta china pensando qué tontería habría hecho esta vez Malfoy para que volviesen a pillarlo jugando al minimortífago.

"Minerva, por favor..." -suplicó Dumbledore. "Ya sé que es demasiado tarde, pero creo que debemos ponerle un fin a todo este asunto. ¿Podrías traer a la señorita Granger, por favor? Por el camino puedes explicarle lo que sucede, y así ahorraremos tiempo y podremos irnos todos a la cama cuanto antes".

Una visiblemente incómoda profesora McGonagall abandonó el despacho de Dumbledore. Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso. Entonces... ¿tenía razón el profesor Dumbledore? ¿No era una mentira para calmar a Snape? ¿Para qué llamaban a Hermione?

Dumbledore hizo aparecer unas sillas más para el profesor de pociones y el alumno más famoso de la historia de Hogwarts, y, para no perder las buenas costumbres, hizo aparecer un par de tazas de chocolate caliente que ni Snape ni Harry probaron. El profesor de pociones empezaba a sospechar que esta vez tampoco le permitirían darle el puntapié en el trasero a Potter y largarlo de Hogwarts para siempre, y empezaba a encontrarlo todo muy frustrante.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione hizo su aparición en el despacho. Iba acompañada por McGonagall, quien mantenía una mano en su hombro derecho, en señal de apoyo. Estaba pálida, despeinada como de costumbre, y le temblaba casi imperceptiblemente el mentón. Se había puesto el uniforme del colegio con bastante prisa, por lo que parecía, porque llevaba la camisa del revés. En ningún momento miró a Harry a los ojos.

"Ah, señorita Granger, bienvenida" -la saludó Dumbledore. "Y ahora, como supongo que la profesora McGonagall ya la ha puesto en antecedentes de lo que ocurre, me gustaría que fuese usted misma la que nos explicase lo que le ocurrió con el señor Malfoy".

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Sin sentarse en la silla que Dumbledore le ofrecía, comenzó un sucinto relato de lo sucedido.

"La noche del 31 de diciembre, después de... bueno, no podía dormir, así que bajé a las cocinas del colegio para ver si podía conseguir una taza de chocolate caliente y..."

"¡Se ha saltado varias normas bajando por la noche a las cocinas de la escuela, señorita Granger, esto le va a costar...!"

"Severus..."

"La señorita Granger ya ha sido castigada por mí, Severus, que, si mal no recuerdo, soy la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor" -apuntó la profesora McGonagall mirando a Snape con cara de desear ofrecérselo de cena al calamar gigante.

"Bueno..." -siguió Hermione roja como un tomate, mirando al suelo. "Cuando llegué allí, oí voces, y me escondí en una despensa para ver qué pasaba. Escuché las voces de varios estudiantes de Slytherin: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson, y era Malfoy el que hablaba con un elfo doméstico que, por lo que parecía, pertenecía a su familia. Malfoy le daba instrucciones para que ocultase una poción venenosa en la comida del profesor Dumbledore, y le explicaba cómo hacerlo sin que nadie se enterase..."

"¡Eso es mentira! ¡No tiene pruebas, Granger! ¡A ver cómo demuestra...!"

"_Tenemos_ pruebas, Severus..." -especificó Dumbledore mirando a Snape por encima de sus lentes de medialuna.

Las caras de Harry y Snape eran todo un poema. Sería difícil precisar quién de los dos corría más peligro de que se le saliesen los ojos de las órbitas.

"Evidentemente, sería ilegal que Harry le administrase veritaserum al señor Malfoy, pero afortunadamente está dentro de la más estricta legalidad que el director de Hogwarts le administre la poción a uno de los elfos domésticos que figuran dentro del personal de las cocinas de la escuela, siempre y cuando se tengan sospechas fundadas de que el elfo bajo sus órdenes planea hacer algo incorrecto" -explicó Dumbledore juntando las palmas de las manos. "Yo mismo informé al Ministerio de Magia que iba a utilizar la poción y se me suministró junto con una autorización firmada. Hemos evitado hacer público el nombre de Malfoy, Severus, porque si lo hubiésemos hecho probablemente él sí que estaría ahora en Azkaban, ya que dudo que el Ministerio vea con buenos ojos los intentos de envenenamiento a mi persona, al menos oficialmente" -Dumbledore remarcó esto último con ironía.

Mientras Severus Snape trataba de digerir toda aquella información, Harry miraba desafiante a una Hermione que parecía encontrar muy interesantes sus zapatos, por el modo de no despegar la vista de ellos. Se sentía furioso y humillado. Más furioso. Bueno, no, más humillado, porque había quedado como un imbécil delante de Dumbledore, McGonagall, Wood y... Snape. En realidad, los profesores tenían otras cosas que pensar en aquel momento, sobre todo Snape, pero Harry sólo podía pensar en una cosa: Hermione, su mejor amiga ante todo el colegio, le había mentido y le había hecho hacer el más espantoso de los ridículos.

"Entonces... ¿Hermione nunca estuvo amnésica?" -preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz.

"Zabini descubrió a Hermione y Malfoy le lanzó un _obliviate_, Harry" -habló Oliver por primera vez, perfectamente consciente de lo que le pasaba a Harry por la cabeza. "Pero un _obliviate_ es magia avanzada, y Malfoy no fue capaz de crear un hechizo lo suficientemente potente como para que funcionase de verdad. Hermione estuvo amnésica durante dos semanas, y después recuperó la memoria. Cuando lo recordó todo, vino a contárselo al profesor Dumbledore para advertirle que iban a intentar envenenarlo, y _pensamos_ que si tú o Ron sabíais lo que le había hecho Draco intentaríais vengaros, así que..."

"No, Oliver" -Hermione habló esta vez con la cabeza alta y mirando directamente a Harry. "Fue idea mía no contarles nada a Harry y a Ron, prefiero que no intentes defenderme".

Durante unos instantes, las miradas de Harry y Hermione se cruzaron y se mantuvieron firmes, la de él furiosa y la de ella mitad serena, mitad resignada. Harry sólo podía pensar en que Hermione había asistido impertérrita a los espantosos meses que había pasado tratando de averiguar la verdad, y que a pesar de su fachada fría e imperturbable recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado entre los dos aquella noche.

Mientras él no podía dormir por las noches, ella seguía pasándolas en compañía de Wood. Fuese cual fuese el motivo por el que se había portado de forma tan desinhibida, era evidente que le importaba un bledo.

Se había reído de él.

Como estaba haciendo ahora Snape, que había optado por descargar su ira burlándose de Harry.

"Vaya, ni sus propios amigos tienen confianza en usted, ¿eh, Potter? No me extraña nada..."

Harry miró a Snape como si fuese una alimaña del Bosque Prohibido. Luego miró a Dumbledore, a McGonagall y a Wood. Los tres lo miraban con una expresión inequívoca en el rostro.

Compasión.

Luego miró a Hermione, que volvía a estudiar el apasionante diseño de los zapatos de su uniforme, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Y sintió el urgente deseo de abandonar el despacho de Dumbledore y no volver a verla en su vida.

"Profesor Dumbledore, si no le importa, me gustaría volver a la cama" -solicitó Harry.

"Imagino que entenderá..."

"Que debo ser castigado, sí, lo sé" -Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Aceptaré cualquier castigo que me ponga, aunque quiero que sepa que estoy mucho más tranquilo ahora que sé lo que tramaba Malfoy, señor".

Dumbledore suspiró.

"Lo sé, Harry, y créeme que siento mucho que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta forma. Ninguno de nosotros pensaba que estabas tan decidido a saber la verdad. Estoy segura de que si la señorita Granger hubiese sabido..."

"Creo que a la señorita Granger le hubiese importado un bledo, profesor Dumbledore, pero gracias de todos modos" -añadió Harry con acento gélido.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío. Miró a Harry, pero éste procuró evitar su mirada.

"Dobby y los otros elfos han vigilado de cerca al elfo doméstico de la familia Malfoy, Harry, y han interceptado cualquier intento de introducir el veneno en mi comida. De todos modos, tengo una pequeña colección de bezoares que me ha suministrado el Ministerio y..."

"Pero yo soy el profesor de pociones, Albus, ¿por qué no...?"

"Ya hablaremos de eso, Severus. Harry, es mejor que ahora te vayas a dormir. No te importará acompañar a la señorita Granger, ¿verdad? Para que no vaya sola por los pasillos a estas horas"

"Por supuesto que la acompañaré, profesor" -contestó Harry con una entonación tan fría que la profesora McGonagall lamentó no tener consigo su bata de cuadros. "No vayan a dejarla amnésica otra vez".

Hermione ahogó un gemido. Siguió a Harry, que salió por delante de ella del despacho de Dumbledore sin dirigirle la palabra. Tardaron un tiempo récord en llegar a sus habitaciones de Premio Anual, Harry delante y a velocidad de Saeta de Fuego y Hermione detrás de él, sin atreverse a decir nada. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Harry abrió la puerta y entonó un neutro "buenas noches" sin mirarla siquiera.

Hermione se armó de valor y dijo en voz temblorosa "espera, Harry, por favor", al tiempo que le ponía la mano en el brazo.

Harry se dio la vuelta y miró la mano de Hermione posada en su brazo con todo el desprecio que fue capaz de reunir. Hermione suspiró y retiró la mano.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, Harry" -murmuró.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y la miró con expresión de indiferencia. Hermione tragó saliva. Esperaba un arranque de ira, gritos, o incluso alguna acusación de tono subido, pero aquella mirada inexpresiva le daba más miedo que cualquier comportamiento agresivo.

"Entiende esto, Hermione" -dijo Harry con voz calmada. "Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar".

Y, después de decir esto, se dio la vuelta y entró en su habitación, dejando a su amiga allí, mirando la puerta cerrada, con la desagradable sensación de que la amistad entre ella y Harry se había roto para siempre.

------------

**Hola, hola, holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! El capítulo 7 ya, ¿eh? La verdad es que no me apetecía demasiado escribirlo, y por eso he tardado un poco, pero calculo que faltan un par de capítulos más para que se acabe el fic. **

**Bueno, voy a responder a los fics aún a riesgo de que los de ffnet tomen represalias. Pero lo haré más breve, ¿vale?**

**Victoria g:** A mí me **_encanta_** ver sufrir a Harry, jejeje. Es ese toque sádico que todos tenemos escondido. Pero tras la tempestad viene la calma. Un besito.

**Hibari:** Si te parecía que Harry sufría, ya verás ahora. Besos a sacos.

**KennyLink:** Sí, sí, debo decir que lo llevas con mucha dignidad, jajaja. Pero tranquila, que ya queda poco. Un kilo de besos.

**Isabella Riddle: **Gracias mil. Intento actualizar lo antes posible, pero el tiempo no me sobra, por desgracia. Besos de calamar gigante.

**Alexandra: **Sí, el pobre Harry haciendo de todo para que Hermione recupere la memoria, y ella tan campante. Pero ahora le toca el turno de sufrir a ella, pobrecilla. Gracias por los comentarios. Besos a montones.

**Ginger: **Pues, como ves, Hermione sólo ha confesado porque no le ha quedado más remedio, que si no... Un beso de tamaño Hagrid.

**Cammiel: **Ya leí N.O.C (neurótica, obsesiva, controladora) y, como todos los fics de Bet-HPG, me encantó. Además es menos triste de lo habitual (los fics de Bet, aunque me gustan mucho, me suelen deprimir bastante), lo cual se agradece. Pienso leer tus fics en cuanto tenga un momentito libre... ¿en las vacaciones de Navidad de 2012? Jajaja. No, espero que antes.

**TaniaStratman: **Bueno, Hermione no le pidió ayuda a Harry para volar mejor porque no quería que Ron y Harry supiesen que su proyecto era ser auror. Sobre todo porque Hermione es muy orgullosa, y es evidente que no tolera bien los fracasos. Contarles su proyecto y luego fracasar es algo que ella no puede asumir. Por eso le pidió ayuda a Wood. Bueno, y por algo más, ya lo explicará ella más tarde. Besitos a cientos.

**FranGilraen: **Procuraré echarle un vistazo a tus fics cuando pueda. Gracias por tu comentario y un beso tamaño colacuerno húngaro.

**PaulyGranger: **Curioso review, jajaja. Algo falló, ¿no? Un besito.

**KiraLevana: **Bueno, espero que por el momento no te haya defraudado. A ver los siguientes capítulos. Un beso y un abrazo de oso "modelo Hagrid".

**Pues nada más por ahora. La próxima actualización será de "De la sartén... ¿al fuego?", creo. Pero espero subir el próximo capítulo el sábado que viene. Un beso a todo el mundo (del tamaño que queráis)**

**Lara**


End file.
